Gosei Sentai Dairanger Vs Zyuranger!
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: The Dairangers face off against an unknown enemy, but the Dairangers are easily overpowered. What to do? Appear Zyurangers! The Dairangers and the Zyurangers unite against this foe! But, can they win? Kidenju and Shugoju Shorai!
1. Chapter 1

LET'S TRY SOMETHING NEW! I don't own Zyuranger or Dairanger. Heck I don't even own Super Sentai in general. Prepare for the crossover of the beasts! Kidenju and Shugoju appear! On a side note, I think I might write this like I do my Dai Romance fic, basically, I'm doing a bit of a shipping of Ryou and Lin, but not too much. WARNING: OOC ness

_Every year, a new team of five warriors is created to defend the earth from the threats of monsters. Every year, these warriors defend that which is right. These teams are called Super Sentai. Now, two of these teams, are about to meet._

A Gorma who had a black face, a giant curved knife protruding from the top of his head, two sharp shoulder pads, silver armor, and a black cape was wreaking havoc along with some black suit, faceless cotpotros. "Here we go!" The Gorma, whose name is Knife Knight, said. "Time to cut things up!"

"Stop right there!" A man shouted. Knife Knight turned to see five people running towards him. The man that shouted at Knife Knight wore a red jacket and brown pants. His name is Ryou of the Dairangers!

"Dairangers!" Knife Knight shouted. "So you're here!"

"Of course we are!" The man in blue, Shouji shouted.

"We would never let a Gorma like you run free." The suave man in a brown suit and a yellow shirt under, whose name is Kazu said.

"If we did, then you would cause people suffering and sadness!" The woman wearing a flowery dress, whose name is Lin, shouted.

"We will defeat you Gorma!" The man wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and fingerless gloves, whose name is Daigo, shouted.

"Minna, Tenshin Da!" Ryou shouted. Everyone pulled the key in the right piece of the Aura Changer.

"Kiryoku Tenshin . . . Aura Changer!" Everyone shouted. An aura corresponding to their colors surrounded them. Then the Aura shattered, creating their Dairanger Suits.

"Shining in heaven are five stars!" Ryou, Ryuranger, shouted.

"Gosei Sentai!" Everyone shouted. "Dairanger!" They all charged at the cotpotros and Knife Knight.

_(Dairanger Opening plays! It's just like the Gekiranger Vs. Boukenger Opening. Since those two are like my favorite Sentais (As well as Dairanger, Zyuranger, and Kakuranger), I'm going to base the opening on that. Anyway, Ryou does some martial arts move, then Ryou does the Ryuranger role call pose, with Ryuranger behind him with his back turned, doing the same pose, Ryou smiles. This is pretty much repeated by every Dairanger, except Daigo doesn't smile, Shouji seems to chuckle, Kazu puts on a suave face, Lin smiles as well, and Kou puts on a big smile and does slashing movements with Byakkoshinken. The Zyurangers show off their weapons. Geki cuts with his sword, then has it in front of him, with Tyrannoranger doing the same thing behind him. He smiles._ _Goushi chops with his axe, then has it to the side, as Mammothranger_ _does_ _the same. He has a serious face. Dan stabs with his two lances, then has one in front of him and the other to the side. Triceraranger_ _does the same, he has a little smile. Boi cuts with his twin daggers, then flips and lands and has one dagger to the side and the other in front of him, Tigerranger does the same. He has a small grin. Mei fires an arrow. She then seems to prepare for a second arrow shot as an arrow pops out from her bow. Pteraranger does the same. She has a bit of a serious face. And one more, Burai! How? We'll find out later, but Burai cuts a few times with Zyusouken, then puts it to his mouth like flute as Dragonranger does the same. Burai's face is calm as he seems to play the Zyusouken. Probably playing the lullaby.)_

**Gosei Sentai Dairanger Vs Zyuranger!**

Chapter 1

"HAH!" Ryou shouted as he fought with Knife Knight. Ryou drew his star sword and cutter. Ryou was cutting at Knife Knight while Knife Knight was trying to fight back with a giant silver sword. Then Ryou brought both the Star Sword and Cutter into the air. "Kiryoku, Tenkasei, Inazuma Enjoha!" Ryou fired a large fire stream from his two weapons, thus burning Knife Knight.

Daigo, Shishiranger, was fighting hordes of Cotpotros with his Dairenrod. He ducked from a slash from one of the Cotpotros. Daigo bashed the Cotpotro's, well, private spot. Daigo then smashed a surrounding group to the ground as he got up. Daigo thrust the Dairenrod into the ground. Daigo put on a focusing pose. "Kiryoku, Tengensei, Kirigakure!" Daigo created a green mist surrounding the Cotpotros and him. Then Daigo fired a gold glowing train at the Cotpotros thus running them over.

Shouji, Tenmaranger, was fending off Cotpotros with his Tenma Nunchakus. Shouji was smashing each Cotpotro that got close. Shouji then kicked two of them down. Shouji kept bashing until a group of Cotpotros was in front of him Shouji threw his two blue Nunchakus into the air. Shouji got into focusing stance. "Kiryoku, Tenjusei, Juryoku Gyakutenha!" Shouji fired a blue beam from his hands, thus ensnaring the group of Cotpotros. Shouji threw the group to the air above him. Shouji caught his Tenma Nunchakus and started smashing the falling Cotpotros away.

Kazu, Kirinranger, was fighting with his Kirin 9 part whip. Kazu whipped the Cotpotros that were in his way. Then He was slashed by a Cotpotro. Kazu rolled on the ground. The Cotpotros were getting ready to shoot him with their rifles. Kazu got up and put on his focusing stance. "Kiryoku, Tenjisei, Jikan Kaeshi!" A strange symbol formed around Kazu. Then Time reversed itself, to the point where the Cotpotro that slashed Kazu was running towards him. Kazu drew his Star Sword and Cutter and combined them to Daibuster mode. "Daibuster!" Kazu fired yellow lasers at the Cotpotro and more Cotpotros.

Lin, Hououranger, was using her Dairinken to slice the Cotpotros. A Cotpotro tried to slash her, only for Lin to parry with the Dairinken. Lin spun her body, thus hitting the Cotpotro's weapon away from her Dairinken. Lin flipped and kicked the Cotpotro. Then Lin threw her Dairinken at a Cotpotro, hitting it. She then in turn put on a focusing stance. "Kiryoku, Tenpusei, Ichimonji Tatsumaki!" Lin fired a large pink tornado, hitting all the Cotpotros she was currently fighting. Then the Dairinken flew back into her hands. Lin then fought a new batch of Cotpotros, dispatching them easily with the Dairinken.

Ryou slashed Knife Knight. Knife Knight ended up rolling on the ground. Ryou was then joined by Daigo, Shouji, Kazu, and Lin. Knife Knight was getting up, struggling with pain. The five summoned the Super Kiryoku Bazooka. They did their preparations, with each of them inserting their star cutters into their respective sides, with Ryou inserting his as a trigger. Lin inserted the enlarged Tenpo Rai Rai balls into the bazooka. Kazu attached a component on the top. Shouji pushed the back lever in. Daigo pulled a lever on his side. "This is the end, Knife Knight!" Ryou shouted.

"Super Kiryoku Bomber!" Everyone shouted. Ryou pulled the trigger. The Super Kiryoku Bazooka fired five orbs, each with a color corresponding to each of the Dairangers, at Knife Knight. The orbs combined and struck into Knife Knight. Knife Knight was destroyed. "Yataze!" The Dairangers cheered, well Daigo didn't really. Ryou fell down and dropped the Kiryoku Bazooka as he got up cheering, holding the heavy bazooka on his own. Lin tried helping Ryou get up.

"Wow that was quite easy." Kazu said.

"This was an extremely fast fight!" Shouji shouted, cheering that they destroyed a Gorma monster with ease.

Daigo was a little uneasy. He felt that something was going to happen. Then he turned his head to the side. "WATCH OUT!" Daigo shouted. Explosions occurred near the Dairangers. They looked to the side. There standing was a black monster with a black sword, along with a red dinosaur like design swirling throughout his body, which also swirled into a scarf behind him, and the dinosaur head was on his left shoulder. His right shoulder was just a black horn. He showed fangs on his mouth. "Who are you!?"

"My name?" The monster asked. "My name is Dora . . . Kaijin." He brought his sword up and charged at the Dairangers. The Dairangers were then cut by Dora Kaijin. Sparks flew off the Dairanger suits.

"Dora Kaijin?" Shouji said in confusion. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's a weird name," Kazu remarked, "but Dora Kaijin is actually quite strong."

"Everyone, on your feet!" Ryou shouted. "The fight hasn't ended yet." Each of them brought out their Dairenrods. They all threw the Dairenrods at Dora Kaijin, thus trapping him in the Dairenrod's circle. Everyone charged Kiryoku into their hands, ready to fire at Dora Kaijin.

Dora Kaijin chuckled. "Something as small as this won't affect me. You're mine!" Dora Kaijin's sword glowed red. Dora swung, creating a red sonic boom, and blowing the Dairenrods at the Dairangers.

"Kiryoku bomb . . ." The Dairangers were about to say, until the flying Dairenrods all struck them, interrupting them. The sonic boom struck them. An explosion occurred and the Dairangers were blown back. Their suits dematerialized. They all grunted in pain as they were all wounded.

"Not dead yet." Dora Kaijin said. "Then this will be the finishing blow." Dora Kaijin put his hand on his sword, then went up the blade. The blade glowed red again.

"RUN!" Ryou commanded. The Dairangers, civilian form, ran from the spot, thus the red Sonic Boom only struck the ground. Dora Kaijin ran to the spot, and couldn't find the Dairangers.

"Guess I'll just kill them later." Dora Kaijin said. "But, might as well visit the Gorma." Dora Kaijin carried his giant sword behind him, and walked off.

Back in the Dairanger's secret base, they were all tending to their wounds. Shouji had a bandage on his head, and Kazu had a bandage holding his arm up, even though it wasn't really broken, or was it? Daigo had bandages on his knee, and his hand. Lin had a bandage covering her cut on her face. Ryou, shirtless, was bleeding in small spots on his back. Lin was helping Ryou wipe his back. Ryou groaned in pain. Kou, the child Dairanger, came skateboarding in. "Whoa, what happened to everyone?" Kou asked.

Shouji whispered to Kazu, "Did we ever tell him where our secret base was?" Kazu shrugged.

"We ended up fighting this, strange monster." Daigo said.

"It didn't look like a gorma." Ryou mentioned. Then he grunted in pain, as Lin was wiping his back.

Doshi Kaku was silent. "That, was a Dora Monster." He said quite gravely.

"Dora Monster?" The guys all shouted.

"What's a Dora Monster?" Lin asked.

"The monsters that the Zyurangers fought." Shouji answered.

"Zyurangers?" Lin asked.

"They were the warriors that fought before us." Kazu explained.

"Kyoryu Sentai, Zyuranger." Ryou said. Lin of course, never heard of the Zyurangers since she was living in China.

"Well, looks like we have to deal with one of those monsters." Daigo remarked.

Inside the Gorma palace, Dora Kaijin walked in, surprising the leather wearing Gorma Triumvirate, as well as the white robed Gorma Emperor. "Who are you!?" Shadam shouted.

"Me." Dora Kaijin. "My name is Dora Kaijin, the last and strongest of the Dora Monsters."

"Dora Monsters?" Gara said in confusion. "Impossible."

"Bandora's group were sealed by the Zyurangers!" Zydos shouted. "How can a Dora Monster be standing in our palace?"

"Well, I was missed when they sealed Bandora." Dora Kaijin said. "Now, I have a proposition, I want to open up a partnership."

"A partnership?" The Triumvirate asked.

"Yes, a partnership." Dora Kaijin said. "You saw what I did to those Dairangers, I think if we combine our power, I can help destroy those Dairangers, once and for all."

Gorma Emperor laughed insanely while putting red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and a white stone on his Go board, most likely to symbolize the Dairangers. Then he surrounded the colored stones with black stones. Gorma Emperor laughed. "Why not!" He shouted. "With those Dairanger brats gone, we can be free to do what we want! No more Dai Tribe! Let's join up!" He acted quite playful and insane.

The Triumvirate didn't exactly like the plan, but they couldn't really complain, after all, their emperor just agreed with Dora Kaijin. "Good." Dora Kaijin said.

Shadam whispered to Zydos and Gara, "Do you realize that he has a really weird name?" He asked. The other two shrugged.

Dora Kaijin and a couple of Cotpotros started wreaking havoc. Doshi Kaku felt the disturbance. "Dora Kaijin is attacking again!"

"Then I guess it's time for us to go." Ryou said, putting his shirt on. "Minna, Ikuzo!" The six of them ran for the Kiber machines, five motorcycles representing each of the main Dairangers. Kou threw his skateboard in front of him.

Shouji looked at Kazu's arm. "Is your arm really broken?" Shouji asked, as he got onto Blue Kiber 3.

"No." Kazu said, as he got on Yellow Kiber 4. "Next scene, my arm will be all fine, just like everyone's wounds."

"Really!" Shouji said in surprise.

The Five pulled out their Aura Changer key, as Kou brought out his Kiba Changer key. "Kiryoku Tenshin!"

"Aura Changer!" Ryou shouted, and the five main Dairangers inserted the key into the left brace.

"Kiba Changer!" Kou shouted, inserting his golden key into his Kiba Changer. They rode out, and Kou skate boarded out. People that saw the Dairangers noticed Kibaranger skating behind them. Those people stared at Kibaranger.

Ryou rammed Dora Kaijin with Red Kiber 1 behind Dora Kaijin's back. Dora Kaijin went flying into Cotpotros. "Dairangers." Dora Kaijin said getting up. "How nice, getting a sneak attack in. And there's one more of you right now." Dora Kaijin said, quite mockingly. "No matter." Dora Kaijin had his hand go over the blade of his sword, thus giving a red glow. "You can all die together!" Dora Kaijin swung his sword, thus creating an explosion. All the Dairangers jumped out of the explosion, unscathed.

"Shining in Heaven are six stars, Gosei Sentai Dairanger!" The Dairangers shouted. They drew their star swords and Byakkoshinken, then charged at Dora Kaijin. The Cotpotros ran towards the Dairangers, only to be slashed down as the Dairangers ran to Dora Kaijin. Dora Kaijin stood still. Ryou swung at Dora Kaijin with both the Star Sword and Cutter. Dora Kaijin quickly reacted and parried Ryou's Star Sword. Dora Kaijin was able to grab Ryou's left hand, which was holding the Star Cutter.

Then Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu jumped, surrounding Dora Kaijin. Dora Kaijin saw the three way attack that was coming. Then Dora Kaijin got his sword out of the parry and sliced Ryou's chest, then slashed the three that were in the air. Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu went flying into separate walls. Lin and Kou ran from the sides. Lin was trying to slash Dora Kaijin, while Kou was trying to stab Dora Kaijin's face. "Too bad." Dora Kaijin said, then he stabbed the ground with his sword. "Dora Ougi!" A strange mark was created on the ground, then Dora Kaijin disappeared. Kou and Lin ended up attacking each other. Dora Kaijin reappeared between the two after the two attacked each other. Dora Kaijin then slashed the two onto the ground.

"Tenkasei!" Ryou was preparing an attack with his Star Sword and Cutter. "Inazuma Enjoha!" Ryou fired a flame stream at Dora Kaijin. Dora Kaijin then had his sword in front of him, to block the flames, of course it didn't work. Dora Kaijin was burned, but he got straight back up.

"That is not enough." Dora Kaijin said, then sliced a sonic boom at Ryou. Ryou was slashed back.

The six Dairangers got back into a group. "Ryou," Daigo panted, "We can't win."

"We have to!" Ryou shouted, then he dropped to the ground, with his Star Sword for support. "But none of our hits are getting in, and we're taking a beating."

"This is the end." Dora Kaijin said, his sword glowing red. "Any last words? Too bad, you don't get a chance to say it." Then Dora Kaijin was hit by five beams, blue, pink, red, yellow, and black. Dora Kaijin went flying. "Who did that?"

The Dairangers turned to see who their saviors were. (Zyuranger opening from the top plays) Five warriors, red, black, blue, yellow, and pink, started walking out. Their suits had some diamond designs around them, and their helmets had some prehistoric animals on. The red one had a golden shield on his chest, and was holding a weapon that looked like a combination of five weapons. "Kyoryu Sentai, Zyuranger!" They shouted.

"Zyurangers!" Dora Kaijin said in surprise. "What are you doing here!?"

Ryou and the other Dairangers, just stared at the Zyurangers. "The Zyurangers?" Ryou said in surprise.

How do you like? Is this concept good? Please Review? If anyone wants to know why I wrote this, was because I was a bit disappointed when I found out that Zyurangers and Dairangers never had an official crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Super Sentai, and that is a fact.

Chapter 2

"ZYURANGERS!" Dora Kaijin shouted. "I thought you guys left this world!"

"We did leave!" The red one, whose name is Geki, shouted. "But we would return when we were needed! Everyone, IKUZO!"

"Like I would lose to you five!" Dora Kaijin shouted in anger. He slid his hand over the flat side of his sword, thus making the blade glow red. "DIE!" Dora Kaijin swung his sword, created a giant sonic boom. The sonic boom created an explosion near the Zyurangers.

"OH!" The Dairangers shouted in surprise. Even the Zyurangers didn't stand a chance against the Dora Monster.

Dora Kaijin was laughing quite maniacally as the Zyurangers weren't in sight, as there was a large amount of dust created from the explosion. Then the Zyurangers jumped out from the dust. "WHAT!" Dora Kaijin shouted in surprise.

"Ptera Arrow!" The pink one, Mei, shouted. She fired an arrow at Dora Kaijin, striking him.

"Saber Daggers!" The yellow one, Boi, shouted. He slashed Dora Kaijin with the twin daggers.

"Tricerance!" The blue one, Dan, shouted. He used his lance to cut Dora Kaijin.

"Mothbreaker!" The black one, Goushi, shouted. He chopped Dora Kaijin.

"Ryugekiken!" Geki, wearing the Dragon Armor and holding both the Ryugekiken, a long sword, and Zyusouken, a green dagger, ran at Dora Kaijin. "Zyusouken!" Both the Ryugekiken and the Zyusouken's blades started glowing red and green respectively.

Dora Kaijin started stepping back. "Wait a minute!" Dora Kaijin shouted frantically, then Geki sliced Dora Kaijin with the two glowing blades. Sparks flew off of Dora Kaijin and he dropped to the floor. It was a wonder how he survived Geki's attack.

"Howling Cannon!" The Zyurangers combined their personal weapons into their Howling Cannon.

"Suge!" Shouji shouted. "Why don't we have a weapon like that?"

"Who knows?" Kazu answered.

"Fire!" Geki shouted, and was about to push the trigger, then he and the other Zyurangers were zapped by lightning.

The Gorma Triumvirate appeared in front of Dora Kaijin, with their metallic forms. "Our emperor has asked us to take you away from the battle." Shadam said, quite irritated. Gorma Emperor had taken a liking to Dora Kaijin, which in turn could place Dora Kaijin very close to becoming the next Gorma Emperor, at least that was what Shadam thought.

"Thank Goodness." Dora Kaijin said, relieved. Then he looked towards the Zyurangers and Dairangers. "You guys are lucky! I will destroy you all next time!" The Gorma Triumvirate and Dora Kaijin disappeared.

The Dairangers got up, and their suits dematerialized. The Zyuranger's suits also dematerialized. Ryou was staring at the Zyurangers. "Z, z, Zyurangers?" Ryou stuttered, quite in disbelief that the Zyurangers were there, saving them before. The red one wore a red shirt, black boots, and white pants. The black one had a black top, black boots, and dark gray pants. The blue one had a blue headband, blue shirt, and black pants and boots. The yellow one had a yellow top, a yellow band around his head, and black shorts, shoes, and armbands. The pink one had a pink top, white skirt, and black shoes. She wore her head in loose pigtails.

"Hey look at that." Dan said. "He recognized us."

"See Goushi," Boi said smacking Goushi's arm gently, "I told you we weren't forgotten."

"How do you know that?" Goushi asked. "We introduced ourselves just a while back." Boi and Dan dropped their heads in shame.

Then Ryou's Aura Changer started beeping. Doshi Kaku was calling Ryou. "You shouldn't stay there, come back immediately." Doshi Kaku ordered. Both teams agreed.

Dan whispered to Boi. Dan pointed at Ryou's Aura Changer. "Why did a voice come from that thing?"

"I don't know." Boi whispered, shrugging.

Back at the Gorma palace, Shadam was quite angry. "YOU USELESS MONSTER!" Shadam shouted at Dora Kaijin. "You said you could destroy the Dairangers! Yet when those five appeared, you started taking a beating! We should've left you to die!"

Gorma Emperor was chuckling. "Now, now. Don't be so harsh."

"Who were those five anyway?" Gara asked.

"The Zyurangers." Dora Kaijin replied.

"Z, z, Zyurangers!" Zydos stuttered. Then he had a face of confusion. "Who are they again?" Looks like the Zyurangers were forgotten. Especially since the Gorma Triumvirate just forgot them after a few moments!

"They're the ones who protected the earth from us Dora Monsters." Dora Kaijin said, quite nervous.

"See!" Gorma Emperor shouted. "Those people fought the Dora Monsters before! And besides, if we were to fight two teams at once, then we would be overpowered too!" Shadam was steaming. The Gorma Emperor was taking an extreme liking to Dora Kaijin, and Shadam didn't like that. "Now, make some new Gorma to help Dora Kaijin, and this time, you three are going to help him as well." Gorma Emperor then placed another red, blue, yellow, and pink stone on his Go board. He took one look at a black piece, then replaced it with a dark purple piece. He surrounded the new stones with black stones as well. "We are going to destroy those guys!"

Shadam bit his lip. Then he and the other two Gorma Triumvirate bowed to Gorma Emperor. "As you command, emperor." Then the three were about to walk out, with Shadam behind the two.

Dora Kaijin whispered to Shadam. "I know about your talents, and with that I don't need a new Gorma."

"What?" Shadam barked.

Dora Kaijin shushed Shadam. "I just have one favor to ask you."

Shadam was gritting his teeth. Then he turned to see Gorma Emperor, glaring at Shadam. Shadam looked back at Dora Kaijin, with a fake smile. "Ask away." Shadam was quite angry, and hiding it as well.

Back at the Dairangers secret hideout, Ryou was talking to Geki. "So Tyrannoranger," Ryou said, "you guys left this world last year, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Geki answered.

"And you guys would return when you guys were needed?" Ryou asked.

"Of course." Geki answered with a smile. "We saw you six struggling, so we didn't really have a choice but to come down."

Ryou then got on his knee and started bowing. "THANK YOU TYRANNORANGER!" Ryou shouted, bowing his head, which caused him to bump his head quite a lot. "Thank you, thank you so much! I hope I can pay you back!" Geki watched in surprise at Ryou's reaction. Geki was looking around, quite frantically, then Geki helped Ryou up. Ryou was rubbing his own head in pain.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Geki said, with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Ryou shouted. "We didn't introduced ourselves yet, I mean I just keep calling you Tyrannoranger."

Then the Zyurangers stood side by side with each other, as did the Dairangers. "Seigi no Senshi, Yamato Prince, Geki." Geki introduced himself.

"Chie no Senshi, Sharma Knight, Goushi." Goushi said.

"Yuki no Senshi, Etof Knight, Dan." Dan said.

"Kibo no Senshi, Daim Knight, Boi." Boi said, quite energetic.

"Ai no Senshi, Risha Princess, Mei." Mei said.

"My name is Ryou." Ryou said.

"I'm Daigo." Daigo said, with a sullen face.

"The name is Shouji." Shouji said with a smile.

"I'm Kazu." Kazu said, with a small bow.

"My name is Lin." Lin said.

"Kou, here!" Kou said. "It's nice to meet you!" Kou offered a hand to Mei. Then Ryou and Lin pulled Kou back. Kou was struggling to get out of the hold. He must've had 'plans'.

"How cute, a child Senshi." Mei said, with her hands in front of her, and with a large smile. Kou did a peace sign.

Then an old man wearing a white robe and had on some sort of crown walked in. He was holding a staff. Shouji saw the man walk in. "GEEZ!" Shouji shouted. "Is our secret hideout not like secret any more!?"

"Is it even a secret hideout?" Kazu asked. Shouji shrugged.

Doshi Kaku noticed the man. "Barza, nice to see you." Doshi Kaku said, offering a hand.

"Nice to see you again, Kaku." Barza said, shaking Doshi Kaku's hand.

"Again?" All the warriors said in surprise.

"You mean you two met before?" Daigo asked.

"A long time ago." Doshi Kaku said.

"Why didn't you say anything, Barza?" Goushi asked.

"It never came up." Barza said, shrugging. "Now you eleven go do whatever you were doing before." The Dairangers and Zyurangers just stared at Barza and Doshi Kaku, then shrugged and walked away. Then Barza spoke to Doshi Kaku. "I would never have expected you to be helping out those youngsters." Barza said, referring to the Dairangers. Doshi Kaku shushed Barza softly.

"I just have to know." Doshi Kaku said. "Didn't Daizyujin seal Bandora and her group?" Barza nodded. "Then why is there a Dora Monster running free today?"

"I really don't know." Barza said. "It seems we missed him."

"Well he seems dangerous." Doshi Kaku said.

"And since he's getting help from the Gorma, then it would be a problem." Barza said, nodding as Doshi Kaku nodded as well.

Dan was looking at Shouji's Aura Changer. "So how can a voice come from this thing?" Dan asked.

Shouji took one look at his Changer. "Oh this, you just do this." Shouji spoke into his Changer. "Hey, Kazu, come in."

Kazu answered in his Changer. "Yo."

"Suge." Dan said.

Kazu took one look at Boi. "You look a little young." Kazu said. Boi looked fifteen.

"Well," Boi said, "at least I'm not as young as that kid." Boi said, pointing at Kou.

"Makes sense, I think." Kazu said.

Daigo was silent. Goushi was silent as well. Then Goushi spoke. "Are we having a silence contest?"

"No." Daigo said. "I just don't know what to say." Both he and Goushi shrugged.

Mei and Lin were talking to each other, giggling. "So you never heard of the Zyurangers?" Mei said.

"No." Lin said. "But you people seem like nice people."

Mei chuckled. "That should be true." Then Mei turned around to see Kou, who seemed to be stalking her and Lin. "What's with him?"

"He's just a little, Ecchi." Lin said.

"That little guy?" Mei said. "No way."

"Just be careful." Lin said.

Ryou noticed something. "Weren't there six of you?" Ryou asked.

Geki shirked a bit. "Our sixth warrior, he . . ." Geki was silent for a bit. Ryou realized he made Geki depressed.

"Sorry." Ryou said. Geki looked up at Ryou. "I guess you don't like to think about it."

"It's not really that." Geki answered. Then the green orb in the hideout started glowing. Ryou and Geki looked up.

Doshi Kaku and Barza knew what was going on. "Dora Kaijin has appeared again!" Doshi Kaku shouted.

"Got it!" Ryou and Geki shouted.

"Minna, Ikuzo!" Ryou shouted. The six Dairangers ran for the Kiber machines, and the Zyurangers followed. They saw something that belonged to them in there.

"The Zaurer Machines!" The Zyurangers shouted. There was a red cycle, a black with yellow sidecar, and a blue with pink sidecar.

Barza walked in. "You didn't think I would just come without gifts." Barza said. The Zyurangers thanked Barza.

"Minna, Tenshin Da!" Ryou shouted.

"Kiryoku Tenshin!" The Dairangers shouted and transformed.

"Dino Buckler!" The Zyurangers shouted when they had their Dino Bucklers in front of them. The eleven warriors transformed. They rode out in their special motorcycles, with Kou skateboarding out, again. The people that saw Kou, again, stared at Kibaranger.

Kids noticed the Zyurangers. "THE ZYURANGERS!" The kids shouted, almost chasing the Zyurangers. Of course they stopped as they wouldn't want to be nuisance.

Goushi and Dan's Zaurer machines were near each other so Boi was close to Dan. Dan spoke to Goushi. "See, we were right." Dan said to Goushi.

"We weren't forgotten." Boi said, quite triumphantly.

Dora Kaijin was standing on a fence, not really doing anything. The Zyurangers and Dairangers arrived. Dora Kaijin looked towards the warriors. "DORA KAIJIN!" Geki shouted. Then he looked down to try to take in the name. "What a weird name."

"We noticed." Ryou said.

"So you guy have appeared." Dora Kaijin said. "But, Zyurangers, I have some old friends." Then two golden figures, a female and male, appeared next to Dora Kaijin, who was standing on the fence. The female looked human, with golden armor that had a scorpion design. She held a giant boomerang like sword. The male had a blue lion face with golden armor that resembled a gryphon. He held a silver sword. He growled at the Zyurangers.

"It can't be!" Goushi shouted.

"Grifforzer!" Dan shouted.

"And Lamie!" Boi shouted.

"What a pretty woman." Kou said.

"She's dangerous." Mei said. "You have to be careful."

Lamie laughed. "How nice to see you people again!"

Grifforzer growled. "We have escaped!" He shouted. "Now, we are going to kill you all!"

"Just try it!" Ryou shouted. "Ikuzo!" Ryou and the other main Dairangers jumped. Dora Kaijin along with the other two golden enemies jumped. Ryou and the Dairangers brought out their Dairenrods. They tried to smack the three enemies, only to be slashed individually. They fell to the ground.

Geki and the Zyurangers drew their sidearm gun, then switched it to sword mode. "Ranger Sword!" They shouted, then charged at the three Dora minions. Geki fought with Grifforzer while Mei and Boi were fighting with Lamie and Goushi and Dan with Dora Kaijin.

"How did you escape!?" Geki shouted to Grifforzer.

"How we escaped is none of your business!" Grifforzer shouted, and sliced Geki on the chest. Ryou jumped, ready to smash Grifforzer's head, only for Shadam to jump out to cut Ryou with a sword. Ryou ended up rolling on the ground.

"You have us to deal with." Shadam said. He and the other Triumvirate were in their metal forms. Gara jumped out and started fighting both Lin and Kazu, while Zydos fought Daigo and Shouji. Kou jumped and stabbed Shadam's metal mask. Kou helped Ryou up.

"Nii-chan!" Kou shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ryou said. Then he transformed the Dairenrod to the Double Dragon Swords. "IKUZO!"

"YEAH!" Kou shouted. Ryou and Kou charged at Shadam.

Shadam grunted, irritated. "Well, I'm going to kill you!" Shadam shouted, quite angry. Either he was angry at the Dairangers, or taking out his anger at Dora Kaijin on the Dairangers. Shadam sliced the two.

Geki was rolling on the ground. Then Geki got up. "Armed Tyrannoranger!" Geki shouted and the Dragon Shield appeared on Geki's chest. He drew the Ryugekiken and the Zyusouken. "Grifforzer!" Geki shouted. Both his blades started glowing. Geki ran at Grifforzer. Geki slashed with the Ryugekiken. Grifforzer parried. Then Geki was about to stab Grifforzer with the Zyusouken. Grifforzer grabbed Geki's left hand, which was holding the Zyusouken. Grifforzer threw Geki into the fence, as did Lamie with the Zyurangers she was fighting, and Dora Kaijin, who sliced Goushi and Dan into the fence.

Dora Kaijin ran between Grifforzer and Lamie. "I don't think this is enough." Dora Kaijin said, even though they were winning. "TAKE THIS!" Dora Kaijin threw a Gorma expansion bomb on the floor.

"WHAT THE!" Ryou shouted, noticing the scene.

"What is that Dora Monster doing!?" Lin asked, ducking from Gara's slash.

"This doesn't seem right!" Daigo said, parrying a slash from Zydos.

Grifforzer and Lamie grew, and Lamie turned into a scorpion like monster. "Ugh." Kou said. "Forget what I said earlier."

Geki and the Zyurangers watched in horror and surprise. "How did those two grow?" Goushi asked.

"Doesn't matter!" Geki shouted. "Go in Gouryujin!" Geki placed the Zyusouken to his mouth plate and played the summoning tune.

Goushi, Dan, and Boi directed their hands to the sky. "Appear, Shugoju, Zyumammoth, Triceratops, Saber Tiger!" Zyumammoth, Triceratops, and Saber Tiger ran out.

Dragon Caesar rose from the waters that he resided in. Dragon Caeser roared. "Gattai!" Goushi, Dan, and Boi shouted. "Dragon Mission!" Dragon Caesar's chest emblem detached, and his arms retracted, closing his golden shoulders, creating a golden chest. Zyumammoth created the arms and shoulders as it attached to Dragon Caesar's back. Dragon Caesar's mouth dropped to reveal a red visored face. Triceratops and Saber Tiger created the legs as they attached to Dragon Caesar's legs. The drill tail of Dragon Caesar became the staff weapon, Dragon Antler, of Gouryujin. Gouryujin held the Dragon Antler. Goushi, Dan, and Boi piloted Gouryujin from the cockpit in the head. Gouryujin stood facing the two golden monsters.

"Come at us!" Grifforzer shouted and he and the monstrous Lamie ran at Gouryujin.

"Ikuzo!" Goushi shouted and moved Gouryujin towards the two running monsters. Gouryujin tried to slash Grifforzer and Lamie, but the two dodged and sliced Gouryujin. Gouryujin was knocked back.

Ryou noticed the giant battle, and Gouryujin getting beaten. "Kou!" Ryou shouted to Kou, who was grabbing one of Shadam's arms, only to be flung away. "Everyone! Go in Kibadaioh!"

"You sure you'll be okay?" Kou asked.

"I'm sure!" Ryou said parrying a slash from Shadam. "Now go!"

Kou, and the others were a little hesitant, but they listened. Lin and Kazu kicked Gara back and Daigo and Shouji used the Dairenrods to smack Zydos away. Kou pointed Byakkoshinken to the sky as the other four were drawing their star swords and pointing to the sky as well. "Kiden Shorai!" They shouted.

"Won Tiger, Sei Houou, Sei Kirin, Sei Tenma, Sei Shishi!" The Kidenju arrived. Kou jumped on top of Won Tiger and the other four combined the Star Sword and Cutter into the Daibuster and launched a rope that allowed them to get up to their Kidenju.

"Shinsei Gattai!" Kou shouted after inserting Byakkoshinken into the slot inside Won Tiger's cockpit.

"Here we go!" Byakkoshinken spoke. Won Tiger transformed to warrior mode. "Kibadaioh! COMBINE!" Sei Houou became the claw weapon for Won Tiger. Sei Tenma and Kirin attached to Won Tiger's leg. Sei Shishi became the shoulder pads and attached to the back. Kibadaioh's head came from the back and covered Won Tiger's warrior head.

"Kibadaioh!" The Dairangers inside Kibadaioh shouted..

Lamie saw Kibadaioh walking towards the battle. "Ooh, another one." Lamie said. "Darling, I'm going for that one."

"Go ahead." Grifforzer shouted while stepping on the grounded Gouryujin. Lamie charged at Kibadaioh.

The Dairangers were quick at the draw. "Koppamijin!" The Dairangers shouted and Sei Houou flew off of Kibadaioh's hand, and Won tiger's tiger head fired a fire beam, thus launcing Sei Houou at Lamie. Lamie dodged and Sei Houou headed straight for Grifforzer. Grifforzer smacked Sei Houou away, but that gave time for Gouryujin to get up.

Gouryujin was preparing for the finisher. "Cho Bakuretsu Ryujin Tsuki!" Goushi, Dan, and Boi shouted.

"Cho Bakuretsu Ryujin Tsuki!" Gouryujin repeated. The Dragon Antler started glowing gold, ready to stab Grifforzer. Grifforzer jumped back in time though. Grifforzer fired a bolt of lightning from his hands at Gouryujin. Gouryujin got knocked back.

Sei Houou flew back to Kibadaioh's hand. Ryou, on the ground, was fighting all three Gorma Triumvirate. "Enjoha!" Ryou shouted and fired a fire stream from his hand. He got Zydos, but Gara jumped and sliced Ryou's chest. Ryou stumbled into Shadam, who then fired lightning at Ryou. Ryou was zapped, then Zydos got up and ran towards Ryou. Zydos started cutting Ryou up, with brute force.

Lin looked down to see Ryou suffering. "Ryou!" She shouted. "I'm sorry, but I need to help Ryou!"

"Hurry up!" Daigo shouted. "Ryou won't be able to handle his punishment much longer." Lin jumped out of Kibadaioh, and Sei Houou flew off of Kibadaioh.

"Kibadaioh!" The four Dairangers inside Kibadaioh shouted.

"Minus Houou!" Shouji shouted. Kibadaioh brought out his Ogonken. Kibadaioh parried a slash from Lamie.

Lin put on a focus stance. "Ichimonji Tatsumaki!" She launched a pink whirlwind that struck the three Gorma Triumvirate. Lin jumped off of Sei Houou and helped Ryou up.

Ryou was grunting in pain. "Thanks." Ryou said.

"No problem." Lin said. The two looked at the Gorma Triumvirate.

"Just die!" Shadam shouted. The three had their hands to their faces, then they fired a large lightning bolt at Ryou and Lin. Smoke appeared. When it cleared, Lin was in her focusing stance, while Ryou had the Star Sword and Cutter pointing to the sky.

"Ichimonji Tatsumaki!" Lin shouted.

"Inazuma Enjoha!" Ryou shouted. The two fired. The flames combined with the whirlwind. Lightning struck the Gorma Triumvirate and they were hit by the flaming tornado. They were blown back. They then disappeared, but who knows if they would be coming back to battle again.

Dora Kaijin was defeating Mei and Geki. "Two of you should be no problem!" Dora Kaijin shouted. Dora Kaijin swung, thus firing a red sonic boom at Mei and Geki. They were blown into the air, and they landed near Ryou and Lin.

"Geki!" Ryou shouted, checking to see if Geki was okay. Of course the shield did protect Geki.

"Mei!" Lin shouted, worried. Mei took more damage then Geki.

"Ha ha!" Gorma Kaijin laughed to the sky. "There is no way I am losing to you four!" Then Ryou and Lin planted the Kiryoku Bazooka on Gorma Kaijin's gut. Geki and Mei grabbed hold of the Kiryoku bazooka and did the usual preparations of Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu. Mei did Kazu's task, while Geki did Daigo and Shouji. Lin inserted her and Ryou's Tenpo Rai Rai balls inside.

"Take this!" Ryou shouted. "Gorma Kaijin!"

"Super Kiryoku Bomber, extreme special version!" Ryou pulled the trigger and fired a red and pink orb at point blank range. Dora Kaijin was knocked back, and Ryou, Lin, Geki, and Mei received some recoil.

"Ranger Gun!" Geki and Mei shouted, drawing their ranger guns.

"Daibuster!" Ryou and Lin shouted, combining their Star Swords and Cutters. The four fired lasers at Dora Kaijin. Dora Kaijin took the blow and smoke flew.

"Did we do it?" Geki asked. Dora Kaijin was okay after the smoke cleared.

"Too bad!" Dora Kaijin shouted.

"Damn it!" Ryou shouted.

"Eat this!" Dora Kaijin struck his sword into the ground. "Dora death!" The ground started shaking, and the four warriors were struck by red lightning. They all shouted in pain.

Kibadaioh, who just parried a blow from Lamie, was also struck by the red lightning, as well as Gouryujin. "Todomeda!" Lamie and Grifforzer shouted, then used their glowing blades to slash. The two giants separated, and the warriors that were piloting them dropped in a distant location.

Ryou, Lin, Geki, and Mei got up to see the warriors flying off. "No!" They shouted. They ran from the spot, and ran towards the falling warriors.

Dora Kaijin started chasing the four, but Geki and Ryou stood behind and fought with Dora Kaijin with their Ryugekiken and Zyusouken, and Double Dragon Swords, respectively.

Len and Mei, suits dematerialized, ran to a beach with high cliffs. The other warriors were lying on the ground, suits dematerialized. "Are you guys okay?" Mei asked.

Lin ran to Kou. "Kou, Kou!" Lin shook Kou, who wasn't responding. "Wake up." Then Kou grabbed Lin's chest, with Lin pushing Kou back. "You Ecchi Kid!"

"That was fun!" Kou shouted. Lin smacked Kou's head.

"This is no joking matter!" Lin shouted. Mei saw the two, and sweat dropped.

"Now I know what she was talking about." Mei said. The other warriors got up.

Grifforzer and Lamie shrunk and started walking towards the warriors. "You can all die now." Lamie said.

Grifforzer stopped her. "We should wait till the red ones get here." Grifforzer said.

Then Ryou and Geki, suits dematerializing, were screaming and flying to the warriors. They rolled on the ground.

"Ryou!" Lin shouted.

"Geki!" Mei shouted. The two females ran to check if the two red warriors were okay.

Dora Kaijin was laughing, the sea wind blowing his scarf. "I knew it!" Dora Kaijin. "Bringing these two would be the end of all of you!" He was laughing insanely. "Now, prepare for the end!" Dora Kaijin was walking towards the eleven warriors. They were getting back, in fear. "No where to run!" Dora Kaijin was about to strike.

"No!" Everyone of the warriors shouted, then they covered their eyes. A green flash started striking Dora Kaijin, pushing him back. The green flash jumped up onto a cliff.

"Who did that!?" Dora Kaijin shouted and looked up, as well as everybody else.

There standing was a man with his back turned. He had a green top, and white pants and shoes. He turned around. "Chikara no Senshi, Burai!" The man shouted.

"Not him too!" Dora Kaijin shouted.

Geki looked up in surprise. "Nii . . . san." Geki said, softly.

"Nii-san?" Ryou said in surprise.

How do you like this chapter? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Super Sentai, just the plot of this story. Just wish whoever owns Super Sentai could've thought of this idea before me and made it into a movie, but being mine's is good enough. How many people here love the fact that Burai is back?

Chapter 3

"Nii . . . san." Geki said, softly. "Nii-san!" Geki shouted, crying tears of joy.

"Is that, the sixth warrior?" Ryou asked.

"Burai!" The other Zyurangers shouted.

"But how!" Dora Kaijin shouted. "You should be dead!"

Burai smirked, then a girl wearing white appeared briefly behind Burai. "Is that, Clotho?" Goushi asked.

Back at the Dairanger hideout, Barza and Doshi Kaku were watching the fight from a mini screen. "Ooh!" Barza shouted. "Burai!"

"Isn't he your sixth warrior?" Doshi Kaku asked.

"Yes he is." Barza said. "But how, Kaku?" Doshi Kaku shrugged.

Gorma Emperor, inside the Gorma Palace, growled. "Another warrior!" He wailed, placing a green piece onto his Go board. Unlike the other pieces, Gorma Emperor didn't surround it. Gorma Emperor instead swung his arm, hitting all the pieces off the board. Gorma Emperor screamed to the top of his lungs.

Back at the beach, Burai pointed at Dora Kaijin. "There is no way I will let you kill the Zyurangers or the Dairangers!" Burai shouted.

Dora Kaijin growled. "Fine then!" Dora Kaijin pointed at Burai. "Golems, kill him and the other warriors!" All of a sudden, gray clay-like monster grunts appeared all over. They all had monstrous faces, with red eyes. They all wielded strange weapons, like a stone sword. Golems appeared behind Burai.

"Nii-san!" Geki shouted, fear in his tone. Burai was completely weaponless. Geki drew his Ryugekiken in its non-colored form. Goushi, Dan, Boi, and Mei followed Geki's drawing of a weapon. Geki and the other Zyurangers dashed towards the Golems.

Ryou saw some Golems charging at them. "Ikuzo!" Ryou shouted. The Dairangers fought with their fists, as did Burai. Kou on the other hand, didn't know what to do and ran for a spot to hide in. Of course, a Golem came in front of him.

Kou shrieked and brought out Byakkoshinken and stabbed the poor Golem in the gut. The Golem stumbled back, and fell into the waters. Kou looked over to see how the poor Golem was doing. Not so good.

Burai swung his arm, hitting a Golem away. He then kicked a Golem down off the cliff. Geki was positioned under that Golem, and Geki sliced that same Golem. Geki then slashed more Golems. Burai jumped down and kicked a Golem that was behind Geki. "Nii-san!" Geki seemed like he wanted to hug his older brother. Then a golem was coming from behind Geki and Burai each. The two brothers reacted. Geki stabbed the one behind Burai, and Burai in turn fisted the one behind Geki.

Mei shot arrows at any Golems that were afar. She was able to hit multiple Golems, then a Golem kicked her, and more Golems were coming at Mei. "Kiryoku!" Lin shouted, and fired a mini tornado at the Golems. Lin helped Mei up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Mei answered, then a group of Golems were coming from behind Lin. Mei took out an arrow and shot it at those Golems. Those Golems reached Mei and Lin. Lin swept kick a Golem then punched some Golems, and Mei slashed the Golems, as her Ptera Bow could double as a Double-Sided Sword.

Goushi chopped at the Golems. A Golem was about to slash Goushi, but that Goushi disappeared. It turned out that Daigo focused his Kiryoku earlier and created an illusion Goushi. Daigo grabbed a Golem's hand, then flipped that Golem on the ground. Goushi jumped and chopped a group of confused Golems. Daigo threw a Golem at another group.

Dan and Boi were slashing the Golems feverishly, but there was barely an end to them. Then Kazu and Shouji got in front of the two. Kazu put on his drunken stance, while Shouji was in his long fist stance. The Golems were a bit confused as to what Shouji and Kazu were doing, but they charged anyway. Shouji was punching the Golems, then utilized a revolving kick on one, kicking that Golem down to the waters. Kazu was blocking the Golems arms, as if he was drunk, he then swept kicked a surrounding group of Golems down, ending in a crouching drunken pose. Kazu hiccuped, of was it fake? Dan and Boi, after witnessing Shouji and Kazu fight, continued to slash, but the numbers of the Golems were dwindling.

Ryou was hitting the Golems with clawing techniques, and palm thrust a few Golems. Ryou then used a upper Zig Zag kick on a Golem, who then went flying into Kou's hiding place, which was behind a rock. Kou gave out a small battle cry as he slashed with Byakkoshinken. The slash ended up launching the Golem into the water. This process continued as Ryou was hitting more Golems at Kou's direction. Kou kept slicing. More Golems fell into the cold waters. "Keep them coming Nii-chan!" Kou shouted.

Eventually Cotpotros joined the battle, as did the Gorma Triumvirate. They were joined by two other Gorma, Gormas that the Dairangers fought before, Key Jester and Tofu Hermit. Key Jester was in his Human form, which was a man with a small mustache, wearing all black, with a black hat that had a Key on it. "Keys, keys, keys." Key Jester said.

The Triumvirate were getting impatient and placed a hand to their faces, then fired a large lightning bolt at the warriors. Explosions occurred, but the Zyurangers and Dairangers all jumped to a cliff. Except for Kou, who had to run up, since he was too young to be able to jump that high. The Golems and Cotpotros got into a group surrounding Dora Kaijin, Grifforzer, and Lamie. The Triumvirate plus the two revived Gormas ran to joined the group. Zydos was in a crouching position.

"Burai!" The Zyurangers, except for Geki shouted in joy.

Geki instead said this, "NII-SAN!" Again. Ryou and the other Dairangers turned their heads to see the joyous scene. They smiled. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Glad to be back." Burai said.

"But how?" Goushi asked.

"Burai is needed for this battle." Clotho appeared behind the warriors. They turned to see Clotho. "I have taken Burai out of the underworld to help." Her hands were then in a praying position. "Please win, Zyurangers, Dairangers." Clotho then disappeared.

"Enough of all this!" Dora Kaijin shouted. "Come down here."

Ryou's face became angry, as did the other Dairangers. "How typical." Kazu said.

"Monsters like you can't even let brothers and friends have a happy reunion." Lin said.

"This is why we can't let monsters like you run free." Shouji said.

"With that, we will all defeat you." Daigo said.

"You ready, Ryou!" Geki shouted.

"Ready when you are!" Ryou shouted.

Geki handed the Zyusouken to Burai. "This is yours, Nii-san."

Burai took one look at the Zyusouken. "Been a long time since I've held this." Burai said. Burai and the other Zyurangers then took their belt buckles, then flipped it to reveal the Dino Buckler. While the main Zyurangers' Dino Buckler is Silver, Burai's is gold.

"Minna, Tenshin Da!" Ryou shouted.

"Ikuzo, minna!" Geki shouted.

"Kiryoku Tenshin!" All the Dairangers shouted, taking their respective keys out.

"Dino Buckler!" All the Zyurangers shouted, thrusting and flipping the Dino Buckler in front of them. The Dino Buckler's fangs opened up.

"Aura Changer!" Ryou shouted. He and the main Dairangers inserted the Aura Changer Key into the left piece.

"Kiba Changer!" Kou shouted, inserting the golden key into his Kiba Changer. Colored Aura surrounded the Dairangers, while the Zyuranger suits were forming around the Zyurangers. The Dragon Shield appeared around Burai's chest, as did Kou's own chest armor as he himself grew. The Aura of the Dairangers shattered after the helmet appeared, and the Zyuranger suits were on. The enemies all stepped back in a bit of fear.

Dora Kaijin roared. "It doesn't matter if there is one more, you will all die!"

The warriors didn't mind Dora Kaijin's shout. "Tyrannoranger!" Geki shouted as he began role call. "Geki!"

"Dragonranger, Burai!"

"Mammothranger, Goushi!"

"Triceraranger, Dan!"

"Tigerranger, Boi!"

"Pteraranger, Mei!"

Both Geki and Burai posed, and shouted, "Kyoryu Sentai, Zyuranger!" The last part was said by everyone. A golden coin emblem seemed to appear behind the six. The emblem had a medley of prehistoric animals on it.

"Ryuranger!" Ryou shouted, starting the Dairangers' role call. "Tenkasei, Ryou!"

"Shishiranger! Tengensei, Daigo!"

"Tenmaranger! Tenjusei, Shouji!"

"Kirinranger! Tenjisei, Kazu!"

"Hououranger! Tenpusei, Lin!"

"Kibaranger!" Kou and Byakkoshinken shouted. "Hoshinsei, Kou!"

Ryou and the other Dairangers directed their hands to the sky. "Shining in the heavens are six stars!" Ryou shouted.

"Gosei Sentai!" This was said by everyone as their legs came up to kick their hands. "Dairanger!" Six colored orbs seemed to fly behind the six and they started shining.

"Shining in the heavens," Ryou shouted, with his hand slowly rising up.

"Is the power of the Kyoryu," Geki continued, with a fist to his side.

"And the power of Kiryoku!" Ryou finished, clenching his hand in the air into a fist. The position of the whole group starting from the left now was Mei, Boi, Dan, Goushi, Burai, Geki, Ryou, Daigo, Shouji, Kazu, Lin, and Kou.

"We are, Super Sentai!" Everyone shouted, with colorful explosions exploding behind the twelve, with the colors corresponding with the colors of the warriors.

"YOU JERKS!" Dora Kaijin shouted. "Kill them all!"

"Don't order me around!" Shadam shouted.

"Minna, Ikuzo!" Ryou shouted.

"Oh!" Everyone agreed. (Gekiranger opening or Hi O Fuke Daibuster plays, depending on your taste, or some other battle song) The Zyurangers drew and held out their Ranger Swords and Zyusouken in front of them, and the Dairangers drew and held their Star Swords and Byakkoshinken in front of them. They all jumped down to fight with the enemies.

"Kill them all!" Dora Kaijin ordered, quite insanely.

"What did I just say!?" Shadam shouted, with him and the other two of the Triumvirate transforming into their metallic forms.

The Dairangers and Zyurangers all fought their own enemies, along with the grunts. Ryou, Geki, and Burai fought Dora Kaijin along with Shadam. Daigo and Goushi were fighting Grifforzer, and Key Jester. Shouji and Dan fought Zydos. Kazu and Boi fought Tofu Hermit. Lin, Mei, and Kou were fighting Lamie and Gara, but that position was going to change.

Lin slashed surrounding grunts, Lamie, and Gara with her Star Sword. Lin crouched, enough space for Mei to attack.

Mei slashed both Lamie and Gara. The grunts that were there as well were struck down. Mei continued to slash with her Ranger Sword.

"Let me do the fighting Kou!" Byakkoshinken shouted. "This is going to become dangerous."

"Okay." Kou said, taking one look at Byakkoshinken, who then in turn took control of Kou's body. Kou was fighting with Lamie. Kou slashed at Lamie, who then in turn parried. Kou then used palm punches, which of course, ended up getting one to land, well, somewhere on Lamie's, well, chest. Kou and Lamie froze for a bit. Kou slowly retracted his arms. "Sorry."

"You ecchi!" Lamie shouted, punching Kou's helmet. Kou went flying, and landed near a rock. Mei and Lin jumped.

Lin brought out her Phoenix Spear, and stabbed Lamie, and Gara. Mei brought out her Ptera Bow and shot an arrow at the two.

Kou, after he landed on his rear, took one look at Byakkoshinken. "What did you do that for?" Kou asked.

"It was an accident." Byakkoshinken said. Then a Golem and a Cotpotro were about to slash Kou. Daigo thrust his Star Sword to stab the Golem and Cotpotro away.

"Come on Kou!" Daigo said, grabbing Kou by the arm and helping Kou up. "This is no time to rest." Kou then fought alongside Goushi and Daigo. Daigo was fighting with Key Jester while Goushi was fighting with Grifforzer. Kou joined Goushi's fight. Daigo was fighting Key Jester, who was wielding a giant key like blade, with a Star Sword.

"Keys, keys, keys." Key Jester said. "Did you miss me?"

Daigo smacked Key Jester's blade away from his Star Sword. "Why do you keep getting revived?" Daigo asked, as this was his third time fighting with Key Jester. Daigo slashed Key Jester once on the chest, and brought out the Dairenrod. Daigo started smacking Key Jester's legs, spreading them, and finally hitting, um, well, Key Jester's 'sensitive spot'.

"OOH AHH!" Key Jester yelped in pain, as he had a hand to his lips. Key Jester's legs closed around the Dairenrod. Daigo lifted Key Jester into the air, and threw Key Jester at a group of Cotpotros and Golems. One Cotpotro even got knocked into the water. Poor guy. Key Jester then transformed into his monstrous key form.

Goushi chopped at Grifforzer with the Ranger Sword, while Kou slashed Grifforzer from the side. Grifforzer then slashed Kou down, and slashed Goushi back. Goushi then brought out his Mothbreaker and switched it into gun form. Goushi fired a blow at Grifforzer. Grifforzer yelled in pain, while Kou came in for the attack. "Gatotsushin!" Kou shouted and started slashing Grifforzer with Byakkoshinken.

Shouji was slashing feverishly at Zydos, then Shouji used, "Tenma Kaiten Keri!" Shouji started revolving kicking Zydos with his glowing leg. Zydos flew into Dan's direction.

"Ranger Sword!" Dan shouted. Dan slashed Zydos a few times. "Take this!" Dan then thrust the Tricerance that he brought out between Zydos arms, then flung Zydos into a rock.

"BASTARDS!" Zydos shouted. He shouted a horrifying cry, and fired lightning bolts at Shouji and Dan. The two jumped and the attack missed.

"Tenma Nunchaku!" Shouji shouted, and brought out his Tenma Nunchaku. Dan came down first and sliced Zydos. Shouji used Dan's shoulders as a boost to jump higher. Dan slashed Zydos into the air, and Shouji smashed Zydos into the ground, face first, with the Tenma Nunchaku.

Kazu was slicing at the grunts, until he decided to use his fist. Kazu started drunkenly beating the grunts, as well as Tofu Hermit. Tofu Hermit was able to block Kazu, and also got into drunken stance.

"Did you forget that I can match your fist?" Tofu Hermit asked. Then Boi came in with great speed and stabbed Tofu Hermit with the Ranger Sword.

"Saber Dagger!" Boi shouted, bringing out the Saber Daggers and started slashing Tofu Hermit.

"Argh!" Tofu Hermit shouted in pain. Kazu jumped.

"Nope, didn't forget." Kazu's hands started glowing yellow. "Kirin Bakudan Punch!"

Boi thrust his Saber Daggers into Tofu Hermit's large tofu head. Kazu came in with his glowing fists, and punched the Daggers, thus giving Tofu Hermit major damage with the sharpness of the daggers, and the force of Kazu's punch. Kazu landed in a drunken stance, with a finger near his mouth plate, as if drinking. Kazu hiccuped, again, unknown if fake or not.

Ryou, holding his Star Sword and Cutter, Geki, holding his Ryugekiken and Ranger Sword, and Burai, holding the Zyusouken, was fighting Dora Kaijin and Shadam, who were both using their respective swords. Ryou and Geki slashed at Dora Kaijin. Dora Kaijin blocked, then knocked the two's blades away from him. Ryou spun and slashed at Shadam, who parried. Burai slashed at Dora Kaijin, while Dora Kaijin let his own guard down. Dora Kaijin was then slashed by Geki by both blades.

Shadam slashed at Ryou, who ducked. Burai then was in the air, and stabbed Shadam with the Zyusouken. Shadam was knocked back. Dora Kaijin ran next to Shadam. "Let's combine our powers." Dora Kaijin said.

Shadam hesitated. "Fine." Shadam had a hand in front of his face, while Dora Kaijin stabbed the ground.

"Dora Thunder!" Dora Kaijin shouted.

"END IT!" Shadam shouted, firing blue lightning, while red lightning appeared from the ground where Dora Kaijin stabbed. The lightning attacks hit Ryou, Geki, and Burai.

Geki was on the ground. He took more damage then Burai. Of course Ryou took the same amount of damage as Geki. Burai took Geki's Ryugekiken and positioned the Ryugekiken and the Zyusouken so their blades were touching. Burai fired an energy beam at Dora Kaijin and Shadam. Burai then handed Geki the Ryugekiken back and placed Geki's hand on the Dragon Shield. The shield reappeared on Geki's chest. "You're going to need this more than me right now." Burai said, handing Geki the Zyusouken.

"Okay." Geki said, but Geki wouldn't take the Zyusouken without first giving something in return. Geki handed Burai the Ranger Sword.

"Here we go!" Ryou shouted. The three charged at Dora Kaijin and Shadam. The two fired again, but the three warriors continued to run.

Ryou slashed Dora Kaijin with the Star Sword, then cut Shadam with the Star Cutter. Burai sliced Dora Kaijin repeatedly. Geki came in with both the Ryugekiken and Zyusouken glowing. Geki sliced both Shadam and Dora Kaijin with both blades, of course the onslaught wasn't done.

"Kiryoku!" Ryou shouted, pointing his weapons to the sky. "Tenkasei, Inazuma Enjoha!" Ryou fired a large fire stream, as well as lightning attacks, from his weapons at Shadam and Dora Kaijin. The two enemies were blown back.

Shadam growled, then disappeared. Geki gave the Dragon Armor and Zyusouken back to Burai. Lin slashed Gara down with the Phoenix spear, and Gara disappeared. Mei fired an arrow at Lamie, knocking Lamie back to Dora Kaijin's direction. Shouji back roundhoused kicked Zydos down into the water, while Dan was finishing off surrounding grunts, hitting a golem to Dora Kaijin, created a mini pile. Dora Kaijin pushed that Golem off of himself. Zydos got up and gasped for air, then disappeared. Kazu started beating Tofu Hermit to Dora Kaijin's direction. Tofu Hermit landed next to Dora Kaijin. Boi was slashing rapidly at a Cotpotro, which then got knocked into the Golem that Dan slashed to Dora Kaijin's direction. Daigo thrust the Dairenrod, hitting Key Jester a few times. Key Jester ended up flying after being jabbed by the Dairenrod really hard. Key Jester landed on Tofu Hermit. Goushi chopped Grifforzer with the Mothbreaker axe and Kou slashed with Byakkoshinken, thus, Grifforzer ended up landing near Lamie. All the enemies gathered up in that spot started to get up, except for Dora Kaijin.

The Warriors all got into their group again. "Do you see now?" Geki asked.

"We will never lose to the likes of you!" Ryou shouted.

All the enemies growled, except for Dora Kaijin, who was ranting. "How can I lose?" Dora Kaijin was soft. "I am the ultimate Dora Monster." Dora Kaijin was getting louder. "There is no way I am supposed to lose. No way, no way. DIE! DORA DEATH!" Dora Kaijin's sword's blade was planted on the ground, creating the same strange mark that was seen before. Dora Kaijin got up and bared his fangs. Red lightning came from the sky, but it didn't hit the warriors. Instead the lightning hit the enemies, powering them up. Grifforzer and Lamie's eyes glowed red. Tofu Hermit and Key Jester started glowing red for a second. The Cotpotro and Golem merged into one monster. It looked like a Cotpotro with stone, knight-like armor, with red eyes that belonged to the Golem. It held a stone like sword with a handle.

Barza and Doshi Kaku watched the event from the hideout. "This power." Doshi Kaku whispered.

"He truly is the ultimate Dora Monster!" Barza shouted. "I sure hope they can win."

"Have faith in them." Doshi Kaku said.

The warriors all gasped. Dora Kaijin was struck by the red lightning, then looked at the warriors. "I will destroy this city!" Dora Kaijin shouted. Then he and the other enemies all disappeared into a red orb, and the orb traveled to the city.

"We have to stop him!" Ryou shouted. The warriors were about to run after the orb, until a someone with a hidden face dashed up, pulling a rickshaw.

"Burai." The hidden face someone said. "Time to go back."

"Go back?" Geki said, looking at Burai. "What does he mean?" Burai flinched.

"You, have to go back to the country of the dead." The hidden face person said.

Geki started to step back. "No, no! Nii-san, you can't do it!"

"There is no choice." The rickshaw person said.

"Now hold on a minute!" Shouji shouted.

"This man may supposed to be dead." Kazu said. "But does that mean that he has to stay dead?"

"If you take him back now," Daigo said, "then you will be responsible for the deaths of millions."

"We need Burai's help." Lin said. "Besides, look at his little brother."

"Are you really going to take Burai back, under these circumstances?" Ryou asked.

"Yes!" Rickshaw guy bellowed. "He's dead and he needs to stay dead!" Then all the warriors started pleading.

Burai saw how everyone was trying so hard to help him stay in the world. "You guys." Burai said, almost crying tears of joy.

The Rickshaw guy couldn't take it. "Fine!" He shouted. "Burai can stay. I can give him this, he's the first person ever to get out, even if it was with some help. But someone has to ride in this Rickshaw!" Then the Cotpotro that Daigo knocked into the water, started getting up, gasping for air. The Dairangers and Zyurangers, other then Burai, looked at each other.

"GET HIM!" They shouted and ran towards the Cotpotro. The Cotpotro shrieked and tried to run away, only to be beaten to a pulp, and thrown into the Rickshaw. Rickshaw man covered the legs of the Cotpotro with a red blanket, then ran off and disappeared.

"You guys!" Burai shouted, giving every one of the warriors a group hug.

Inside the pathway to the country of the dead, the Cotpotro tapped Rickshaw man's shoulder. "Mysterious Man-san, where are we going?" The Cotpotro asked.

"Why, to the underworld." Rickshaw guy said, revealing a skull face to the Cotpotro. The Cotpotro froze.

"But I'm not dead yet!" The Cotpotro shouted.

"That's what they all say!" Rickshaw man shouted, and started laughing, as the Cotpotro tried so desperately to get off. Poor guy.

Now the Dairangers and Zyurangers ran to battle the powered up villians.

How was this chapter? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Super Sentai, just the plot of this story. RYOU IS AWESOME! Sorry, just had to get that out. Geki is too, especially since he can use the Dragon Armor.

Chapter 4

Dora Kaijin and his group of powered up monsters started terrorizing the city, blowing up buildings and such (I think now would be a good time to have that exploding building footage that always pop up in Super Sentai). The civilians ran away, but some were beaten to the ground and stepped on by Dora Kaijin. Dora Kaijin looked to the sky and growled insanely. "This is the fate of the humans!" Dora Kaijin shouted.

"We won't let you!" Ryou and Geki shouted. (Music that appears in Dairanger, and when the past warrior teams first appeared in Super Sentai World plays) Dora Kaijin turned to come face to face with a double flying side kick from the two. Dora Kaijin was kicked away from the man that he was stepping on.

"Run." Ryou said to the man, as he helped the man up. The man ran.

Lin and Mei fired with their respective sidearms at Lamie. Everybody else followed, as Daigo and Goushi fired at Key Jester, Shouji and Dan fired at the new Cotpotro Golem combo, Kazu and Boi fired at Tofu Hermit, and Kou and Burai rushed at Grifforzer and slashed Grifforzer. Kou and Burai ran back to the group.

Dora Kaijin growled. "Why can't you just die!?" He shouted.

"As long as evil like you exist," Geki started to say.

"We will never die!" Ryou finished.

Dora Kaijin growled. Compared to his somewhat coolheaded self before, he now seemed frustrated. "FINE THEN!" The enemies charged.

"Ikuzo!" Ryou and Geki shouted, as they too charged. Ryou and Geki fought with Dora Kaijin, Daigo and Goushi fought with Key Jester, Shouji and Dan fought with the Cotpotro Golem, Kazu and Boi fought with Tofu Hermit, Lin and Mei fought with Lamie, and Kou and Burai fought with Grifforzer. (Insert Gekiranger opening or Hi O Fuke Daibuster plays, depending on what was selected first, the second one plays, or some other battle theme) The fighters all separated from the spot, except for Ryou, Geki, and Dora Kaijin, who decided to fight at the ruined building site.

"Houou Ken!" Lin shouted. She started using elegant eagle fists on Lamie, ending with a elbow smash. They were fighting in a park. Lamie growled and had her hand go over the blade of her sword, thus making it glow. Lamie threw her sword like a boomerang at Lin. Lin then had her legs do the splits, thus the sword missed her. Mei jumped on Lin's shoulders and brought out the Ptera Bow.

"Rolling Arrows!" Mei shouted and fired arrows at Lamie, striking Lamie. Mei then came down with a slash from the Ptera Bow. Sparks flew off of Lamie.

"Phoenix Spear!" Lin shouted, changing her Dairenrod to the pink Phoenix Spear. Lin then swung the spear. "Tenpusei, Ichimonji Tatsumaki Tsuki!" A pink whirlwind whirled towards Lamie. Lamie was brought into the air, then Lin stabbed Lamie with the Phoenix Spear. So many spark flew off of Lamie. Mei fired three last arrows at Lamie, thus Lamie taking major damage, since the arrows spun alongside the whirlwind and kept slashing Lamie. Lamie went flying after being struck by the combo attack.

"Kirin Ken!" Kazu shouted, and got into drunken stance. Tofu Hermit followed and mimicked every one of Kazu's movements. They were fighting in front of an okay building. Kazu ran towards Tofu Hermit. Tofu Hermit threw a fist. Kazu moved his body as if drunk to dodge. Kazu tried a drunken sweep kick. Tofu Hermit jumped, only to be brought back to the ground by Boi. Boi then clamped his own legs on Tofu Hermit's body. Boi brought out the Saber Daggers and started slashing Tofu Hermit many times on the head. Kazu brought out the Dairenrod and changed it to the Kirin 9 part whip. "Tenjisei, Kirin Bakudan Whip!" Boi got off of Tofu Hermit and jumped back. Kazu's whip glowed yellow and Kazu whipped Tofu Hermit many times with the glowing whip. Kazu then jumped into the air as did Boi. "Zutsuki Otoshi!" Kazu directed his head towards the grounded Tofu Hermit.

"Saber Dagger Throw!" Boi shouted and threw the Saber Daggers at Tofu Hermit. Kazu head butt Tofu Hermit's guts. Kazu got off. A small explosion occurred and Tofu Hermit was sent flying. Kazu ended with a crouching drunken stance, as if he was holding a gourd. He hiccuped, or was it fake? Boi was throwing up and down his Saber Daggers in joy.

"Tenma Ken!" Shouji shouted, and got into Long Fist Stance. Shouji kept kicking the Cotpotro Golem. They were fighting near the sidewalk.

"Tricerance!" Dan shouted, slashing the Cotpotro Golem, who failed at parrying Dan.

"Tenma Kaiten Keri!" Shouji shouted and his foot started to glow. Shouji used multiple revolving kicks, on the Cotpotro Golem. Shouji then brought out the Dairenrod, transforming it to the Tenma Nunchaku. "Tenjusei, Tenma Kaiten Nunchaku!" Shouji started revolving his body, with his Nunchaku glowing. Shouji kept whacking the Cotpotro Golem, while Dan stabbed the Cotpotro Golem's gut with the Tricerance, with the lance going through. The Cotpotro Golem couldn't move and received the full blow from Shouji's whacks. Dan retracted the Tricerance, and the Cotpotro Golem was sent flying.

"Shishi Ken!" Daigo shouted, getting into stance. Daigo fiercely punch and kicked Key Jester. They were fighting under a bridge.

"Mothbreaker!" Goushi called out and chopped Key Jester.

"Tengensei!" Daigo shouted, getting into focusing stance. "Kirigakure!" Daigo fired a green mist, thus he and Goushi disappeared. Toy Jet planes started flying around, shooting Key Jester. "Here you go." The shots only hit the ground where Key Jester was standing on, thus Key Jester danced a little.

"I know this move." Key Jester said. "This was the same move you used on me the first time. Well it won't work again." Key Jester crossed his arms. "I'm not opening the door again, humph." Then all of a sudden, a green mammoth, with black tusks, charged at Key Jester. "EH!" Key Jester was rammed, and the surroundings returned to normal. Goushi and Daigo jumped out from the illusion Mammoth. Daigo was holding the Shishi Staff.

"Shishi Staff!" Daigo shouted. "Tengensei, Kirigakure Finish Strike!"

"Power Crush!" Goushi shouted. Daigo slashed Key Jester from the front, while Goushi chopped the back. Key Jester spun for a bit, then an explosion sent him flying.

"AI!" Key Jester shouted in pain.

Grifforzer was slashing Kou and Burai fiercely. Kou was down on the ground. Burai helped Kou up. They were fighting in a grassy area. "You won't be able to beat me!" Grifforzer shouted.

Burai then took Kou's hand and placed it on the Dragon Shield. "Kid, take this for a bit." The Dragon Shield replaced Kou's own chest armor. The two armors switched places, so Burai had Kou's and Kou had Burai's. Kou took one look at the armor.

"Sugoi!" Kou shouted. "Yosh!" Burai handed the Zyusouken to Kou and Kou drew Byakkoshinken. Kou charged at Grifforzer. Grifforzer slashed at Kou, but Kou didn't flinch and kept slicing Grifforzer with the two blades.

"Byakko Dragon Issen!" Kou shouted and the two blades started glowing their respective colors. Kou slashed Grifforzer with both blades.

"Let me see." Burai, with Kou's armor on, tried remembering what attacks he knew. "Oh yeah, this one." Burai then placed his hands together, charging energy in them. "Take this, Grifforzer!" The energy formed a green orb with white lightning surrounding it. Burai threw it at Grifforzer. Grifforzer was hit by the orb, and Won Tiger and Dragon Caesar's roar could be heard, since the orb was amplified by Kou's power, thus the sound element. Grifforzer covered his ears in pain. Kou then ran up to Burai.

"Peace, peace." Kou said, giving Burai a high five.

Ryou did multiple Dragon Stances, while Geki brandished Ryugekiken. (Danger music from Dairanger plays, it played in the first two episodes, and it sounds like something from America) Ryou ended in a Dragon Fang stance, and the two warriors started walking around, waiting for Dora Kaijin to make a move. Dora Kaijin noticed Ryou's stance.

"That is the fearsome Ryu Ken." Dora Kaijin said. "But it has no power against my Dora Power!" Dora Kaijin charged. Ryou and Geki charged. Ryou clawed Dora Kaijin, while Geki slashed. Dora Kaijin felt nothing, then deflected both attacks away. Dora Kaijin slashed both Geki and Ryou down. "I have more power, there is nothing you can do! Especially since it's just the two of you, and Tyrannoranger here doesn't have his armor, boo hoo."

"Damn it." Geki said. "We can't win like this."

Ryou clenched his hand into a fist. "We have to, or else millions will suffer." Ryou and Geki slowly got up.

"We must continued to fight!" Geki said. (Dairanger opening plays) "I am the Yamato Prince! Seigi no Senshi!"

"And I am Tenkasei, Ryou!" Ryou shouted.

"Seigi no Ryu!" Geki gave Ryou a title.

"Seigi no Senshi, Seigi no Ryu." Dora Kaijin said, mockingly. "That's nothing!" Dora Kaijin stabbed the ground. "Dora Death!" Red lightning started appearing from the strange red mark.

"Ikuzo!" Ryou and Geki shouted. The two charged, ignoring the red lightning. Geki charged in first.

"Ryugekiken!" Geki shouted, then slashed Dora Kaijin three times. Ryou jumped over Geki.

"Ryusei Senko!" Ryou hands started glowing, and Ryou punched Dora Kaijin multiple times. Ryou then retracted his fists. "HAH!" Ryou's eyes blazed and gave one great punch to Dora Kaijin. Dora Kaijin went flying. Ryou brought out the Dairenrod, and transformed it into the Double Dragon Swords.

"Ryou, Ikuzo!" Geki shouted.

"This is the end, Dora Kaijin!" Ryou shouted. Dora Kaijin got up.

"I won't lose!" Dora Kaijin screamed. Ryou and Geki ran towards Dora Kaijin. Ryou's blades were ablaze, while Geki's sword was glowing.

"Kyoryu!" Geki shouted.

"Kiryoku!" Ryou shouted. The two appeared to glide through the floor. "Tenkasei, Inazuma Enjoha Giri!"

"Ryugekiken Final Slash!" Geki shouted. The two got closed to Dora Kaijin, then slashed from both sides, created and X shape, with two slash marks from Ryou's side, and one giant one from Geki's. Many sparks flew off of Dora Kaijin.

"Argh!" Dora Kaijin went flying into a broken wall. The other enemies were flying on top of Dora Kaijin as well, and they rolled on the ground. The other warriors ran to Ryou and Geki. Burai and Kou had their respective shields back. Dora Kaijin got up and roared at the warriors.

"Howling Cannon!" The Zyurangers minus Burai shouted and combined their weapons into the Howling Cannon. Goushi switched the Mothbreaker to gun mode, then the Ptera Bow combined, with the Tricerance split apart and the Saber Daggers combining to the sides. The Ryugekiken was placed in the middle.

"Zyusouken!" Burai said, playing a battle song on it, then had it at ready.

"Super Kiryoku Bazooka!" The Dairangers shouted, summoning the Kiryoku Bazooka. They all prepared.

"Byakkoshinken Ikuzo!" Kou shouted.

"Yosh!" Byakkoshinken replied.

"Kyoryu!" Geki shouted.

"Kiryoku!" Ryou shouted

The enemies all stepped back. "FIRE!" Geki shouted, pulling the trigger of the Howling Cannon, firing a five colored beam. Burai also fired a green beam from the Zyusouken.

"Super Kiryoku Bomber!" Ryou shouted. The Kiryoku Bazooka fired the five Tenpo Rai Rai balls.

"Hoshinsei, Midare Yamabiko!" Kou shouted. He fired a sonic wave from Byakkoshinken.

"Howling Kiryoku Bomber!" Everyone shouted. The four attacks combined, with the beams swirling together, boosting the Tenpo Rai Rai balls, with the Sonic Wave surrounding them. The attacks struck all six enemies.

"Keys Keys Keys!" Key Jester screamed, and exploded.

"No!" Tofu Hermit shouted and explode.

The Cotpotro Golem made weird sounds and crumpled, and exploded.

Lamie, Grifforzer, and Dora Kaijin were sliding all over the ground. Two Gorma Expansion bombs exploded and Lamie and Grifforzer grew with Lamie turning into her monstrous form.

"OH!" The warriors gasped. Then Dora Kaijin got up, and growled loudly.

Then Dora Kaijin brought out a silver sword. Ryou recognized the sword. "That's Knife Knight's sword!" Ryou remarked.

Dora Kaijin laughed insanely. "This was the sword of the Gorma you fought earlier." Dora Kaijin explained. "I took the sword, because Knife Knight had so much potential." Dora Kaijin covered his face. "Now with the You Power in this sword, I will destroy you twelve!" Dora Kaijin then stabbed himself with the sword. Everyone gasped. Knife Knight's sword glowed green, and You Power started to surround Dora Kaijin. Dora Kaijin grew eight silver blades on his back, making a shape of thin wings. Dora Kaijin gained two silver horns. Dora Kaijin grew. "Now I am Dora Gorma!" Dora Gorma shouted to the sky.

"What fearsome power!" Shouji shouted in awe.

"His name is still weird." Kazu remarked.

"But that doesn't really matter." Dan retorted.

"Because he has so much power!" Boi shouted in fear.

"Is there no end to his power?" Daigo remarked.

"No backing down now!" Geki shouted.

"We have made it for this long." Ryou said. "Now is the time to finish this, once and for all!" Ryou and Geki were able to inspire courage in their teammates.

"This will be the final battle." Lin said.

"Let's end this with a bang!" Mei shouted.

"Ikuzo!" Ryou and Geki shouted.

"OH!" Everyone agreed.

"Appear!" The Zyurangers, minus Burai shouted. "Shugoju, Tyrannosaurus, Zyumammoth, Triceratops, Saber Tiger, Pteranodon!"

Burai played the summoning tune in his Zyusouken. Dragon Caesar appeared, expecting Geki, but to see Burai in surprise. Dragon Caesar let out a little growl of surprise. "Miss me!" Burai waved to Dragon Caesar. Dragon Caesar roared, meaning yes. Dragon Caesar was in joy. The Shugoju appeared.

The Dairangers brandished their Star Swords and Byakkoshinken to the sky. "Kiden Shorai!" They all shouted.

"Ryuuseioh, Sei Shishi, Sei Tenma, Sei Kirin, Sei Houou, Won Tiger!" The six Kidenju appeared.

"Bujin Henge!" Ryou and Kou shouted when they got inside their Kidenju. Ryuuseioh and Won Tiger were in their warrior modes. Burai Piloted Dragon Caesar from inside the cockpit.

Geki and the other main Zyurangers took the coin in the Dino Buckler, then transformed it into a crystal, inserting it in a slot in the cockpit of the Shugoju. "Gattai, Dino Mission!" They formed Dino Tanker.

"Shisei Gattai!" Daigo, Shouji, Kazu, and Lin shouted, combining their Kidenju into the Tenku Kiden. Ryuuseioh jumped on the flying carrier.

"Jusensha Sutomu!" The Zyurangers shouted, and Dino Tanker fired beams from the eyes of all the Shugoju. The beams attacked Lamie and Grifforzer.

Dragon Caesar's chest emblem started glowing red, then Dragon Caesar fired its finger blasts at Lamie and Grifforzer.

"Kiba Giri!" Kou shouted, and Won Tiger started slashing with the Ogonken. Lamie and Grifforzer were struck.

Dragon Caesar's emblem glowed again, then Dragon Caesar's drill tail started spinning. Dragon Caesar struck both Lamie and Grifforzer. The two were struck.

"Yosh!" Kou ran to the back of the Cockpit and took the fire orb. Kou inserted the orb in the slot. "FIRE!" Won Tiger's tiger head marked the kanji for fire. Then fired multiple fireballs at Lamie and Grifforzer.

Ryuuseioh, from up in the sky, jumped off the Tenku Kiden. Ryuuseioh's hands were spinning, with the staff in hand. "Tenku Dai Fusha!" The Dairangers, as they were all inside Ryuuseioh, shouted. Ryuuseioh sliced both Lamie and Grifforzer with the spinning staff. Lamie and Grifforzer exploded.

"It's your turn, Dora Gorma!" Ryou shouted.

Dora Gorma wielded his own sword, as well as knife knight's sword. "Try it!" Dora Gorma shouted, then slashed Ryuuseioh in a flash. Dora Gorma fired two sonic booms, hitting all the giants.

"What power!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"Everyone, fight!" Ryou and Geki shouted.

"Zyutei Gattai!" Dino Tanker transformed into Daizyujin, and Dragon Caesar detached from its chest emblem, and combined to the top of Daizyujin. Zyutei Daizyujin was formed, and it held both the Godhorn and Dragon Antler.

"Gosei Gattai!" Dairenoh was formed. The three giants were standing side by side. Then Daimugen came trotting over. The dark green turtle giant was slow.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kameo, Daimugen, said.

"Another one, die!" Dora Gorma shouted, and sliced two sonic booms at Daimugen.

"ARGH!" Kameo shouted. "Don't hurt me!"

"KAMEO!" Kazu shouted, in worry. Dairenoh drew the Daiohken and slashed Dora Gorma. Dairenoh brought out the Dai Javelin, Ryuuseioh's staff alongside with Sei Houou's tail, and slashed Dora Gorma with both bladed weapons.

"Bujin Henge!" Kameo shouted, and Daimugen transformed to his fighting form. Daimugen fired beams from the finger cannons. Dora Gorma was struck.

"Kiba Hissatsu!" Won Tiger charged at Fora Gorma and gave one slash, then fireballs.

"Godhorn, Cho Densetsu Raiko Kiri!" All the Zyurangers plus Burai shouted. The Godhorn started glowing red.

"Cho Densetsu Raiko Kiri!" Zyutei Daizyujin repeated. Zyutei Daizyujin sliced Dora Gorma.

"Cho Bakuretsu Ryujin Tsuki!" The Zyurangers shouted and Zyutei Daizyujin repeated and stabbed Dora Gorma's guts with the Dragon Antler. "Empire Attack!" The Zyurangers shouted, and Zyutei Daizyujin fired a green Z beam at Dora Gorma.

"Daiohken, Dai Javelin, Shippu Doto! Dai Fusha Kiri, Dairenoh special!" The Daiohken glowed gold and slashed Dora Gorma, then Dairenoh started spinning the Dai Javelin around, created red embers. Dairenoh slashed Dora Gorma with the Dai Javelin. Dora Gorma appeared to explode. "YATAZE!" The Dairangers shouted in victory.

"We did it!" Geki shouted.

"Thank goodness." Kou said in relaxation.

Then the smoke from the explosion cleared. Dora Gorma was still okay. "Is that the best you got?" Dora Gorma asked. He had his arms crossed, holding both weapons.

"No way!" Ryou shouted in surprise. "Is there no end to this monster?"

The Dairangers and Zyurangers have their hands full. Can they win? Next time, the final battle! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not, and will not, maybe in the future I would but that seems extremely unlikely, own Super Sentai. But, Dora Kaijin, and Dora Gorma, technically the same monster, but still, are mine, as well as Knife Knight. You know, the monster from the first chapter. Just for reference, how many people like that I incorporated Knife Knight in some sort of way, even though he died in the first chapter?

Chapter 5

Dora Gorma laughed insanely. "There is nothing you can do!" Dora Gorma's swords began to glow, his sword red, and Knife Knight's blue. Then Dora Gorma slashed Dairenoh three times. Dairenoh tried to fight back, but Dora Gorma parried both the Daiohken and the Dai Javelin. Dora Gorma knocked the blades away from him, then brought his swords together and gave one giant slash to Dairenoh. Then Dora Gorma's Gorma third eye opened on his forehead, and created a giant tornado with his swords, bringing all the giants to a quarry. They all landed fine, but Dairenoh. Dora Gorma landed as well.

The Dairangers inside Dairenoh fell as Dairenoh fell. They struggled to get up. "He's so strong." Shouji admitted.

"Do we have a chance of winning?" Kazu asked.

"Keep trying." Daigo said. Then Dora Gorma kept stepping on Dairenoh's chest.

"Do you see, you can't defeat me!?" Dora Gorma shouted.

Then Daimugen and Won Tiger fired behind Dora Gorma. Daimugen his finger blasts, and Won Tiger his fire ball from the tiger mouth. Then Dora Gorma's blades on the back started reacting and batted the projectiles away, hitting the two. Geki had to think of something. "We need King Brachion!" Geki shouted. "Appear, Beast Knight God King Brachion!" Geki shouted. The White Brachiosaurus like King Brachion appeared from a misty forest, but made his way to the battle. King Brachion fired a fire ball at Dora Gorma from his mouth. Dora Gorma flipped in the air, and jumped over the Fire Ball. Dora Gorma landed near King Brachion, who was next to Zyutei Daizyujin, and slashed the two down. Dora Gorma then fired red lightning from his body, and You Power as well. Zyutei Daizyujin and King Brachion were struck.

"Geki!" Ryou shouted. Then Ryou placed his hand on the control orb inside the cockpit, as did the other four. Dairenoh got up. Dairenoh used the Dai Javelin. "Dai Fusha Kiri, Dairenoh special!" Dairenoh started spinning the Dai Javelin around, creating red embers. Dairenoh ran as he spun the Dai Javelin, creating the red embers.

Dora Gorma turned around. "That move won't work." Dora Gorma prepared his swords, but Dairenoh was getting closer with more embers. Dora Gorma was struck by the embers. Then Dairenoh came in close.

"Take it, Dora Gorma!" Ryou shouted, then Dairenoh slashed Dora Gorma with a giant red slash form the Dai Javelin. Dora Gorma went flying back. But it wasn't enough.

Dora Gorma laughed to the sky, then pointed his swords to the sky. Red and Blue lightning, plus You Power fell from the sky. The lightning boomed, and struck all the combatants. Dairenoh was struck the most. Zyutei Daizyujin got up, despite the lightning attacks. However, Dairenoh wasn't as lucky as to get a chance to get up, as Dairenoh split apart. "RYOU!" Geki shouted. Ryuuseioh, in warrior mode, fell with a thud, while Sei Houou flew in the sky. Sei Shishi, Tenma, and Kirin landed, but with damage taken, far from Ryuuseioh, as was Sei Houou. Dora Gorma was laughing insanely.

Then a large Dragon's roar could be heard. Doshi Kaku feared for the worst. "It can't be!" He shouted.

"What?" Barza asked.

"Daijinryuu." Doshi Kaku said, with fear.

The dark green dragon entity, Daijinryuu, flew in the sky, his shadow covering the combatants. Ryuuseioh looked up. "NO!" Ryou shouted. The sky got dark. Daijinryuu landed, and his legs stood upright, creating, Ryujin mode. Daijinryuu stared at the combatants. Dora Gorma wasn't scared, even though it was he who had attracted Daijinryuu to appear.

Daijinryuu stared at Ryuuseioh. "DAIJINRYUU DA!" Kameo, Daimugen, shouted. Daimugen scurried back for a bit.

"WAH!" Kou cried.

"So giant!" Geki and the Zyurangers shouted in fear. Daijinryuu was extremely giant! Daijinryuu kept staring at Ryuuseioh.

"Why's he starring at Ryuuseioh, Dora Gorma's the one who created that great power?" Shouji asked.

"Maybe Daijinryuu is trying to figure out where the power came from." Kazu answered.

Then Daijinryuu was about to step on Ryuuseioh. "RYOU!" Geki and Lin shouted in fear.

"RYOU!" Kazu, Shouji, and Daigo shouted.

"NII-CHAN!" Kou shouted. Ryuuseioh reacted and rolled away from the giant leg of Daijinryuu, which was as large as Daimugen. Ryuuseioh was okay.

"Ryou." Lin said, sighing a sigh of relief. Ryuuseioh brought out his staff. Daijinryuu fired a lightning attack at the Kidenju, and all over the battlefield. They all reacted and moved away, though the heavy armored Daimugen took some damage. Zyutei Daizyujin was also knocked back, trying to make its way to protect the Kidenju, and fell to the floor.

"DAIJINRYUU!" Ryou shouted. "Stop it!" Daijinryuu didn't react. He didn't aim at the Shugoju or Dora Gorma. Why?

"Why's he attacking only us?" Shouji asked.

"He probably can't tell that Dora Gorma is using You Power!" Daigo shouted.

"And now he's going to destroy us!" Kazu shouted in fear. The three piloted their Kidenju away from Daijinryuu's blasts.

"We have to help!" Dan shouted.

"But that Dragon's power is too great!" Goushi barked.

"Then there is nothing we can do!" Boi shouted.

Dora Gorma laughed insanely, watching Daijinryuu attack the Kidenju. "Daijinryuu won't attack me, because he thinks I don't have You Power. He still thinks that I'm still a Dora Monster!" Dora Gorma then turned towards Zyutei Daizyujin and King Brachion. "Want to die for me? SURE! YOU CAN DIE FOR ME!" Dora Gorma was about to strike.

"NO!" Geki shouted. Zyutei Daizyujin couldn't move.

"Those warriors are going to die." Doshi Kaku said in despair. Barza looked with fear, then stepped back. Doshi Kaku watched in surprise. "What are you going to do, Barza?"

"I think I know a way to subdue Daijinryuu!" Barza told Doshi Kaku, then brought out the white staff, aiming at the ceiling. Barza started chanting a spell, then swung his staff. "GO!"

The sky brightened, and white light bind Daizyujin and his mouth. Daizyujin couldn't move. Dora Gorma turned his head.

"WHAT!" He shouted. "HOW!?"

Barza's voice could be heard. "Zyurangers, Dairangers, I have temporarily stopped Daijinryuu. Now, win!" Barza's voice seemed to struggle a bit. Binding Daijinryuu might've taken a lot of energy.

"YOSH!" Ryou shouted. "MINNA, IKUZO!"

"OH!" Every warrior shouted. The Kidenju ran and flew towards Dora Gorma. The Gorma Triumvirate appeared on a cliff, to watch the battle. They weren't in their metallic forms anymore.

"Dai Shinkiro!" Daigo shouted, and Sei Shishi created a green mist, everything disappearing. Dora Gorma looked around, then all of a sudden, a giant Shadam charged at Dora Gorma with a sword.

"What the?" Dora Gorma asked, then Shadam slashed Dora Gorma.

"HUH!" The Triumvirate said in surprise. Then Zydos looked at the real Shadam. Shadam looked at Zydos, then pointed at himself. Zydos nodded, and Gara just couldn't believe the two males.

The illusion Shadam ran off, and slapped his rear mockingly, and laughed mockingly as well, then disappeared. Dora Gorma grabbed his chest.

Then Sei Tenma came for the attack. "Dai Juryoku!" Shouji shouted, then Sei Tenma used the power of gravity to lift rocks to strike Dora Gorma. Dora Gorma went flying away from Zyutei Daizyujin and King Brachion.

Sei Kirin came for the attack. Dora Gorma tried attacking with red and blue sonic booms. They hit, but. "Dai Jikan!" Kazu shouted, and a flash shone. Sei Kirin was okay, then fired fire balls at Dora Gorma striking him.

Sei Houou, and Ryuuseioh beast mode, flew towards Dora Gorma. "Dai Senpu!" Lin shouted.

"Dai Kaen!" Ryou shouted. Sei Houou fired a pink tornado, while Ryuuseioh fired a fire stream from his mouth. The two attacks struck Dora Gorma. Ryuuseioh converted back to warrior mode.

Dragon Caesar separated from Daizyujin, and Daizyujin got up. "Take this, Dora Gorma!" Geki shouted. Won Tiger, Daimugen, Daizyujin, Dragon Caesar, and King Brachion stood side by side. Dragon Caesar and Daimugen fired their finger missiles and blasts at Dora Gorma. Won Tiger again fired fire balls from the tiger mouth. King Brachion also fired fire balls from his mouth. Daizyujin fired beams from his eyes and the red horn on his head. They all struck Dora Gorma.

"Godhorn!" The Zyurangers, plus Burai who was still inside Daizyujin's cockpit, shouted. "Cho Densetsu Raiko Kiri!" The Godhorn glowed red, and Daizyujin swung the Godhorn sword, striking Dora Gorma.

"Ryuuseioh, Dai Fusha Kiri!" Ryou shouted, then Ryuuseioh's right hand, which was holding the Flying Dragon Rod, started spinning. Red embers were created, and Ryuuseioh ran towards Dora Gorma. Ryuuseioh sliced Dora Gorma. Sparks flew off of Dora Gorma, and an explosion occurred. "Is it over?" Ryou asked.

Then Lin saw something behind Ryuuseioh. "Ryou, behind you!" She shouted.

Ryuuseioh turned, and Dora Gorma's back blades sliced Ryuuseioh. Dora Gorma's back blades extended, and were large. Dora Gorma growled.

"You can't win." He said.

"No choice." Geki shouted.

"Kyukyoku Gattai!" The Zyurangers shouted. Dragon Caesar reattached to Daizyujin, then King Brachion's legs became gauntlet pieces for Zyutei Daizyujin. Dragon Caesar's chest emblem attached to King Brachion's front. King Brachion's guns slid forward, and Zyutei Daizyujin entered the back, then grabbed onto the chains of King Brachion. Kyukyoku Daizyujin was created.

"If you're going to do that, then you aren't alone." Ryou said to Geki.

"Shichisei Gattai!" Won Tiger entered Daimugen, who reverted back to beast mode. Daimugen closed on Won Tiger, and the Tenku Kiden with Ryuuseioh on top combined with the top of Daimugen's closed shell. "Juko Kiden!" Kou was inside the back of the cockpit of Ryuuseioh.

Dora Gorma looked at the two seven pieces. "Not bad." Then Dora Gorma slashed two sonic booms at the two seven pieces. The two fired their cannons back. Kyukyoku Daizyujin moved forward. Ryuuseioh spun his staff, and the Juko Kiden flew.

"Dora Gorma, you will lose!" Ryou shouted.

"Grand Punisher!" The Zyurangers shouted. Kyukyoku Daizyujin fired a massive barrage at Dora Gorma, striking him.

The Juko Kiden was on top of Dora Gorma. Ryuuseioh stopped spinning his hand, then the Juko Kiden started falling towards Dora Gorma. "Dai Assatsu!" The Juko Kiden seemingly crushed Dora Gorma. An explosion occurred.

"Finally." Geki said in relief. All the Dairangers and Zyurangers sighed. Then all of a sudden, a black mist appeared from the bottom of the Juko Kiden and appeared in front of it. The Gorma Triumvirate watched in surprise. Doshi Kaku stared in surprise at his mini screen. Was there no end to Dora Gorma? Barza couldn't bind Daijinryuu for longer. Daijinryuu was starting to move.

Dora Gorma laughed insanely. "Do you really think that something like that can beat me?" Dora Gorma's swords then glowed. "Dora Gorma Ougi, Dora Gorma Hissatsu Zan!" Dora Gorma then slashed the Juko Kiden, separating it, and Kyukyoku Daizyujin with Sonic booms. Then Dora Gorma stabbed the ground, and red and blue lightning struck the Kidenju and Kyukyoku Daizyujin. Dora Gorma was laughing in victory. The Gorma Triumvirate were surprised. Dora Gorma singlehandedly defeated the Zyurangers and Dairangers. He won . . .

The Kidenju didn't move. "RYOU!" Geki shouted.

"DAIGO!" Goushi shouted.

"SHOUJI!" Dan shouted.

"KAZU!" Boi shouted.

"LIN!" Mei shouted.

"KOU!" Burai shouted. The Kidenju weren't moving, and Daijinryuu was almost free. The lights that binded Daijinryuu were flickering. The Dairangers inside their respective cockpits weren't moving as well. Were they dead?

Geki clenched his hand into a fist. "Bastard." Geki said softly, referring to Dora Gorma.

Then Kyukyoku Daizyujin spoke to the Zyurangers. "Zyurangers, you must lend your power to the Dairangers."

"Our power?" Geki asked.

"Yes, the power of the Kyoryu." Kyukyoku Daizyujin answered. "Now, use your coins."

The Zyurangers took their coins from their belt buckles. They started glowing their respective colors. Then Gaiatron energy appeared as particles, and entered the Kidenju. King Brachion also emitted a white light that entered Daimugen. Daimugen got up. "I feel fine!" Kameo shouted with joy. The Dairangers inside their cockpits woke up.

They looked up. "What is this power?" Shouji asked as blue particles entered inside Sei Tenma and him.

"So soothing." Kazu said, as yellow particles entered Sei Kirin and him.

"So, so, powerful." Daigo said as black particles entered him and Sei Shishi.

"It's so refreshing." Lin said as pink particles entered her and Sei Houou.

"Sugoi." Kou said as green particles entered him and Won Tiger.

"This is . . . the power of the Kyoryu!" The Zyurangers and King Brachion shouted.

Ryou clenched his fist as red particles entered him and Ryuuseioh. (Dramatic music plays, or Gekiranger opening) "KU, YOSHA!" He shouted. "I can feel the energy flowing through my bones!" The Dairangers took out their Tenpo Rai Rai balls, which were glowing. "One final bout!" Ryou shouted.

Dora Gorma stepped back in fear. "Why won't you just die!?" He shouted.

"Because," The Dairangers and Zyurangers all shouted. "We will never give up to evil like you!"

"Use our powers!" The Zyurangers shouted to the Dairangers.

"OH!" The Dairangers shouted. "Shichisei Gattai, Special!" The Juko Kiden was formed, but Daimugen didn't close his shell on Won Tiger. All the beast Kidenju in the formation roared, as well as Ryuuseioh's dragon chest.

"BASTARDS!" Dora Gorma shouted, slashing red and blue sonic booms and lightning at Juko Kiden Special. Daimugen ran. Wait, he ran! Daimugen was moving with great speed. Ryuuseioh held the Daiohken.

"Use the Godhorn!" Geki shouted. Kyukyoku Daizyujin threw the Godhorn to Ryuuseioh.

"Yosh!" Ryou shouted. The Dairangers were all inside the cockpit of Ryuuseioh. Ryuuseioh grabbed hold of the Godhorn. The Juko Kiden Special was moving with great speed, dodging all of Dora Gorma's attacks. Daimugen fired his cannons at Dora Gorma.

"Let's help!" Geki shouted. Kyukyoku Daizyujin fired all its attacks at Dora Gorma. The eye beams from Daizyujin's eyes, the Empire Attack. King Brachion's cannons. Dora Gorma was taking all the attacks.

Juko Kiden Special was near Dora Gorma. Dora Gorma slashed at Ryuuseioh. Ryuuseioh parried with both swords. Then Dora Gorma's back blade wings extended to strike Ryuuseioh. Ryuuseioh knocked Dora Kaijin and Knife Knight's swords away. Ryuuseioh slashed all the blades away, then slashed Dora Gorma with the Godhorn as Juko Kiden Special was able to get behind Dora Gorma. Ryuuseioh then slashed with the Daiohken, turning Dora Gorma around. Dora Gorma shouted in pain.

"Todomeda!" The Dairangers shouted. "Daiohken, Godhorn!" The Daiohken and Godhorn glowed red.

"Kiryoku Kyoryu, DAI ZAN!" Ryou shouted. Ryuuseioh slashed with the two swords creating a red X shape. Then Ryuuseioh sliced downwards, on the X's center. Dora Gorma was screaming in pain. He dropped Knife Knight's sword, and reverted back to Dora Kaijin. The silver sword broke and disappeared. Dora Kaijin was falling down.

"How?" He asked. "Could I lose?" He fell down, and exploded. Of course lights corresponding with the Kidenju and Shugoju appeared and struck the exploding Dora Kaijin. He disappeared.

"Final, Kiryoku Kyoryu sealing." Kyukyoku Daizyujin and Juko Kiden Special spoke, somehow for Juko Kiden Special, and it wasn't just Daimugen's voice. The Dairangers and Zyurangers didn't hear them. The lights disappeared.

"YATA!" Ryou shouted. Lin jumped from her spot and gave Ryou a hug. Kou jumped into the hugging. The other three also joined in. "WE DID IT!" Dora Kaijin was defeated.

Geki gave his team high fives. "Finally." He said.

The Gorma Triumvirate disappeared. "Useless." Shadam said. Then he smiled. Dora Kaijin was out of the way.

Daijinryuu broke free. He looked at the two giants. Then Daijinryuu reverted back to Shoryu mode, and flew off back to space. There was no danger anymore, so he didn't stay. Kyukyoku Daizyujin and Juko Kiden Special stood side by side with each other in victory.

Dora Kaijin's light entered something that looked like a jar. (Bandora's theme plays) Dora Kaijin looked around. Bandora, the fairy witch, Totpat and Bukbak, wingless vampire and blue hobgoblin respectively, Pleprechuan, the clay artist, and Lamie, who was holding a baby, and Grifforzer were all glaring at Dora Kaijin. Wait a minute! Lamie and Grifforzer! How? "Dora Kaijin." Bandora said. "You decided to run away when we were sealed. You coward. And now you're here again."

Dora Kaijin was stammering. "And another thing, I can't believe you had the Gorma make clay copies of me and darling!" Lamie shouted, and her baby started crying. Lamie rocked the baby in her arms. So that's why they grew earlier, they were fakes made by the Gorma.

"That is unforgivable!" Grifforzer shouted.

"Now your punishment." Bandora said. "You know what it is."

"NO!" Dora Kaijin shouted. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He got on his knees to beg. "I RATHER YOU JUST KILL ME NOW!" Apparently, it's not death. "IT'S ALL I HAVE OF MY MANHOOD!" What is the punishment!?

Bukbak took out a pistol. "This is going to be fun." He and Totpat said.

Grifforzer drew his sword and Lamie's as well. "You will pay!" He shouted. Lamie and Grifforzer's baby started laughing.

"Here you go." Pleprechuan said, making some non scary golems, probably because of the baby, to help. "Perfect non scary golems to help."

"GET HIM!" Bandora shouted. They all chased Dora Kaijin, except for Bandora, Lamie, and Pleprechuan.

"NO!" Dora Kaijin shouted. Bukbak shot a bullet at Dora Kaijin's feet, missing. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Bandora and Lamie, as well as the baby, were laughing.

The Dairangers and Zyurangers were on the ground of the city, civilian form. (Emotional music plays) They looked towards each other. Ryou to Geki, Daigo to Goushi, Shouji to Dan, Kazu to Boi, Lin to Mei, and Kou to Burai. Ryou spoke to Geki. "Guess you guys have to go now."

"Yeah." Geki said.

"There was so much we did not say." Daigo said to Goushi.

"Yup." Goushi answered.

"You were cool." Shouji said to Dan.

"There is still so much I want to know." Dan said, referring to the Aura Changer.

"You're a cool kid." Kazu said to Boi.

"You're cool as well." Boi said to Kazu.

"You think we will ever meet again?" Lin asked Mei.

"Who really knows?" Mei said. The two women started to tear, then they hugged each other.

Kou looked up at Burai's face. "You probably went through a lot, but at least you're with your brother and friends now."

Burai smiled and rubbed Kou's head. "At least now I get to see what it's like up there." He said.

The Zyurangers stepped back from the Dairangers. "See you, be sure to protect the Earth." Geki said to Ryou.

"I will." Ryou said. There was something he really wanted to do, but the Zyurangers were about to leave.

Then Barza came stumbling over, with Doshi Kaku behind him. Barza panted. "Bad news." Barza said. "We aren't going back yet." (Emotional music abruptly stops and Comical music plays)

"EH?" Everyone shouted, except for Doshi Kaku and Barza of course.

"Yep." Barza said.

"Why?" Geki asked, surprised at the fact.

"Because, stopping Daijinryuu took so much of Barza's energy." Doshi Kaku explained.

"And we aren't going back, for, at least, a week, or maybe a month. Hopefully not a year." Barza said. "You might as well have some free time."

The Dairangers and Zyurangers looked at each other. "YOSHA!" Everyone shouted. They were in joy.

"Zyurangers!" A kids voice could be heard. The Zyurangers turned. A boy along with a group of kids were running towards the Zyurangers. The boy held two tyrannosaurus. The kids waved at the Zyurangers.

"Satoshi!" The Zyurangers said and walked up to the kids. The Dairangers smiled.

Ryou had his arms crossed. "So happy." He said.

(Tao from the Gekiranger plays) The Dairanger and Zyurangers decided to take their free time. Shouji, Kazu, Dan, and Boi were together. They were playing baseball in a park. "Batter up!" Kazu shouted. Boi came up to plate, with two bats.

"OI!" Shouji shouted. "That's not allowed!"

"What?" Boi asked.

"It's true." Dan said. "Only one bat."

"That is so weird." Boi said. Then the four decided to eat hot dogs, that were cooked by Boi. Dan didn't eat his. Then Shouji and Kazu bit. Shouji seemed like he was about to barf. But Kazu was otherwise.

"This taste, it's so, unusual. I love it!" Kazu shouted.

Boi was in joy. Someone actually liked his cooking! Shouji and Dan just stared at Kazu with surprise.

"Are you drunk?" Shouji asked. Kazu and Boi ignored Shouji.

Daigo and Goushi were inside Daigo's pet shop. All the small animals, puppies, birds, etc. liked Goushi. Goushi noticed how different Daigo were to the animals. All the small animals were on Goushi. Daigo turned. Daigo laughed. "I think they like you!" He said.

Goushi sweat dropped. "You seem so different, but still." Goushi said, with a smile.

Lin and Mei were practicing kung fu away from the city. They wore pink Qi Paos. Then they decided to take dip in the nearby lade. Mei used her quick change ability, and threw away her Qi Pao, revealing a dark pink bikini. Lin watched in surprise as she took off her clothes. "How did you do that?" Lin asked, wearing a flowery bikini.

"Quick change." Mei answered. They entered inside the lake and the two were laughing and splashing each other.

Kou was watching from behind a bush, with a pair of binoculars. Burai came over. "What you looking at?" He asked.

Kou handed the binoculars to Burai. "See for yourself." Kou said. Burai looked, and saw Lin and Mei in their bikinis. Burai yelped loudly and stepped back. The two girls screamed.

"What are you into kid!?" Burai shouted.

Kou shushed Burai, then ran away from the spot. Lin and Mei were there and glaring at Burai. Burai sweat dropped.

"Burai." Mei said.

"What are you looking at?" Lin asked.

Burai was frantic. "But, uh, he, uh." Burai stammered, then Lin and Mei punched Burai. Burai went flying.

"ECCHI!" Lin and Mei shouted. Burai landed near Geki's feet. Geki stared at Burai.

"Nii-san," Geki said, "I didn't know you were that type of person."

"But," Burai said, "Never mind." Then he noticed that Geki was holding the Ryugekiken in its non-colored form. "What are you doing?" Burai asked.

"Oh, Ryou challenged me to a sword fight." Geki said.

"Prepare yourself!" Ryou shouted, holding two Chinese swords. Ryou ran towards Geki. Burai stepped back.

"Don't kill each other." Burai said. Then Kou, Lin and Mei, who were still in bikinis, walked over.

"Don't hurt each other, okay." Lin said.

"Okay." Ryou and Geki said as they were in deadlock. Then Geki and Ryou knocked the weapons away. Ryou and Geki then used sidekicks on each other, sending the two of them flying. Ryou and Geki landed. "Argh." Ryou said as he was knocked down.

Geki was up and extended a hand to Ryou. "You're a great fighter." Geki said.

Ryou took the hand, looking like a grab of acceptance. "You're not bad yourself." Ryou said, as Geki helped him up. The two smiled.

Then a scene is shown where all the Dairangers and Zyurangers were together. They all did a Martial arts bow. Then split twelve screens. The top in this order, Shouji, Kazu, Dan, and Boi. The middle, Daigo, Lin, Ryou, and Kou. The bottom, Goushi, Mei, Geki, and Burai. Then Mei and Lin blow kisses, and Ryou and Geki rubbed their noses, Ryou with his left hand, Geki with his right hand. Everyone smiles. (And if you don't like Tao as an ending, Dairanger ending plays. The Dairangers and Zyurangers ride their motorcycles, with Burai and Kou on skateboards corresponding to their colors. Ryou side by side to Geki. Shouji on Dan's side, and Lin on Mei's side. Daigo to Goushi's side, and Kazu to Boi's side. Kou and Burai were next to each other. Ryou and Geki were in the front, behind them Shouji, Dan, Mei, and Lin. Behind them Daigo, Goushi, Boi, and Kazu, and behind them, Kou and Burai. On the hah sounds in the song, the warriors don't ride. The first one, the six Zyurangers show off their personal weapons. Second one, the six Dairangers do with their respective weapons. They ride off!)

How do you like this final chapter! This is the first fic that I have completed! Celebration! Please review! Also, which ending do you like? Just want to know.


End file.
